Lil' Orphan Sammy
by FlyingLikeaPhantom
Summary: An orphan girl witnesses a Naval Officer's murder, and is the only witness. It becomes NCIS's job to protect her while finding out who did it. But when one of the team members are kidnapped, will they trade the girl for the freedom of 1 of their own?
1. Not so Normal

_Hey, everyone! This is my first NCIS fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think. This story is after the episode _Identity Crisis_. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the characters. I do, however, own the orphan girl in this story!**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

A young girl walked slowly down the dark street, her hands tucked into her pockets. A few lamps flickered in the dark casting threatening shadows on the brick walls, but it didn't bother the girl. She was about sixteen with brown hair that flowed down her shoulders and unforgettable blue eyes. People that knew her would describe her as beautiful yet odd, which was totally true. She was _very_ different.

As she rounded the corner of the street, she sighed at the sight before her. For as long as she could remember, she had been an orphan. She'd lived in the same orphanage for all her life, and she didn't like it much. Not that the people there were mean or anything. She had just seen too many people come and go from that place. It was very emotional sometimes.

She shrugged and slowed her steps towards the orphanage. Suddenly, three gunshots rang out through the nightly silence. Anyone else would have screamed and ran, but not her. She was not "anyone else."

She quietly sneaked over to the source of the noise. She stifled a gasp at the sight before her. A young man lay dead on the ground, his chest bearing three bullet holes. She covered her mouth in horror as blood seeped out of the dead man's wounds. Four men stood in the alleyway. One of them was holding a still smoking gun.

"That should shut him up." laughed one. The man with the gun nodded.

"Yeah, but what about her?" questioned the third man.

It took a second for the young girl to realize that they were speaking of her. She gasped and stood up, preparing to run.

"HEY!" yelled the man with the gun. He held it up threateningly. Obviously, he had expected her to be petrified with fear like a normal kid would have…but she wasn't that normal kid.

In the blink of an eye, she had taken off towards the orphanage at top speed. Her heart pounded in her chest, and adrenaline pumped through her body as she ran faster and faster. Her legs ached as did her lungs, but she did not stop.

"Stop!" yelled one of the men. She didn't stop. The girl expected to hear the sound of a gunshot and the sting of a bullet, but it never came. Instead, she made it safely into the doors of the orphanage.

Quickly, she locked the door behind her and ran upstairs.

"No one's awake!" she whispered to herself, but maybe that was a good thing. She didn't want to get the others involved... but, then again, she did know someone who would want to know.

She ran upstairs and into her room. She pulled the blinds on her window down and grabbed her cell off the table. She pressed down on the number three button. The phone recognized the code and dialed the number. The phone began to ring.

"Come on. Come on!" she pleaded as the phone rang again. Finally, someone picked up.

"Gibbs."

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

The elevators of the NCIS building opened with a ding allowing Agent Anthony DiNozzo to step out. In his hands, he held a cup of coffee. He smiled to himself as he remembered a conversation that he and Ducky had about Tony being much like Gibbs used to be, and how Ducky was sure Tony would be like Gibbs one day. Tony almost laughed as he saw the cup in his hand. He really _was_ turning into Gibbs.

His smile widened as he saw Ziva sitting at her desk typing away. He slyly leaned over onto her desk and smiled. She glanced up at a smirking Tony.

"What?" she snapped.

Tony's grin widened even more. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you had a nice time with your date last night."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Quit beating around the tree, Tony."

"Around the bush."

"What?"

"The expression is, 'Quit beating around the bush,' not tree." Tony corrected.

"Oh."

"And I'm not." he continued with a smirk. "I just wanted to know."

"Know what?" Agent Magee interrupted. He had just walked in. Tony frowned and turned to look at "Pro-b" walking to his desk.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, 'Pro-b'." Tony snapped.

"Oh, but that was _exactly_ what you were doing last night, Tony. Practice what you tell."

"Uh, Ziva, I believe it's 'Practice what you preach'." Magee corrected.

"Thank-you." she said before turning back to Tony.

"No problem, and what are you two talking about?" Magee went on.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. Tony just smiled.

"If you really must know, I was on a blind date last night."

"And-" Tony smiled.

"And it didn't go so well." Ziva finished. She shot Tony an evil look. Tony shrugged it off.

"Yeah, if you define 'didn't go so well' as sending your date home with a broken nose." he laughed. Tony slipped into his desk and leaned back comfortably. He put his hands behind his head and smiled in triumph.

"Why'd you break his nose?" Magee asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know, but Tony had gotten him way to curious to stop.

"The man in question tried to," Ziva paused and looked over at a still smirking Tony. "put his hand up my skirt." she finished quickly.

Magee blinked in disbelief. Obviously, this guy was on the stupid side of things. NO ONE messed with Ziva and got away with it.

He looked over at Tony who let out a low chuckle. Ziva stalked over towards his desk, an evil grin on her face. Tony became uneasy. That grin always meant trouble...especially if it was directed towards him.

"And how did _your_ date go?" she smirked. It was her turn to watch Tony squirm. The agent got out of his comfortable position and glared at Ziva.

"_Never_ speak of that. _Ever_." he growled. Ziva smiled and began to walk away. Magee stood up.

"What happened?" he asked as he came up to Ziva.

"He went out with the FBI girl again,"

"Ziva, no."

"And came back with more water spilled onto his pants. This time it was _his _fault." she laughed.

It was Magee's turn to smirk.

"Losing your touch, Tony?" he joked.

Tony glared at him and Ziva. He pointed an accusing finger at Ziva.

"I won't speak of your dating troubles if you don't speak of mine."

Ziva extended her hand to her partner. "Deal."

The two shook hands and began to start up another conversation…that was, until a coffee carrying Gibbs came out of the elevators. The three agents scrambled back to their desks and sat.

Their boss walked past the three of them as if they were not even there. The team stared at him. He looked rather serious this morning…well, more serious than normal.

"Uh, morning, Boss." came Tony's voice. Gibbs didn't even glance his way. Instead, he snatched up the telephone and dialed someone's number. His brow furrowed in concentration. The three team members silently slipped over to his desk.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs! Who else would be calling you from NCIS!" he snapped. Someone had, unfortunately for them, picked up the phone.

"Quit the pleasantries!" Gibbs growled. "Is she almost here?--What do you mean you just got there! She was supposed to be here by now!"

The team leaned in closer. Gibbs sighed in frustration. His knuckles were white from gripping the phone so hard.

"Fine. Call me when you're twenty minutes away. If _anything_ happens to her on the way here, you better _hope_ I don't find you first." he growled as he slammed the phone down. He looked up at his curious-eyed team.

"What!?" he snapped.

The three jumped at the Boss's tone.

"R-rough night?"

Dinozzo immediately regretted saying that as a hand found it's way onto the back of his head. Gibbs stood up and began walking towards the elevators.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony mumbled.

"You three with me!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony glanced down at the desk as the other two agents took off. Gibbs didn't take his coffee.

"Oh, boy." he sighed before grabbing the coffee off the desk and catching up with the others.

This was _not _going to be a normal day.

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_Okay, so there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! It's kind of a weird chapter…but it will get better!!! Review please! Thanks!_


	2. Samantha, Sammy, Sam

_Hey, Readers! I am so glad you guys liked my first NCIS story! I'm so excited! Here's the next chapter…Okay, so Gibbs is really keyed up about something, and Tony's a bit worried. I mean, Gibbs left his coffee on his desk! Oh, no!! That can't be good! Oh, and don't forget that Gibbs made a phone call, and he didn't seem pleased with the person on the other line. He kept talking about a "she", but he hasn't told the team who it is! Guess they'll find out soon enough!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the characters. I do, however, own the orphan girl in this story…and the bad guys!**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Tony sighed as he snapped another picture of the dead naval officer. The young agent had been working in law enforcement for years, but he still hadn't gotten used to death. It disturbed him that someone would take a life for their own benefit, or even for no reason at all. That was someone's relation that they murdered. Tony just couldn't understand it.

"Well," came Ducky's English accent. Tony looked over at the elderly man. "I would say that the COD was most likely a bullet to the heart, but I'll make sure when I give this poor man an autopsy."

Ducky sighed and stood up as the coroner loaded the body into the truck. Tony would usually try to joke about something or make someone laugh just to lighten up the mood, but for some reason it didn't seem to be the time. Something about Gibbs didn't seem right today. DiNozzo just knew there would be more than a slap to the head if he got out of line today.

It took the team a few minutes to look the alleyway over for evidence. The real defeating part was that there didn't seem to be any. Gibbs had talked about a witness, but other than that…they had nothing.

The people who had murdered the officer were professionals. They cleaned up really well. Tony bit his lip as he made his way to his boss. He wasn't going to enjoy this news at all.

"Boss, we-" Tony began. A hand was held up to silence Tony. Gibbs was on the phone.

"Well it's about time!" he growled. Tony jumped a little. Gibbs was tense.

Really tense.

"What's going on?" Magee asked as he walked up with Ziva. Tony shrugged and stared at his unusually tense boss. They listened in.

"Okay. We'll be there. And you _better_ not be late." Gibbs snapped before slamming the phone shut. He looked around at his confused team.

"Do you mind?"

The team jumped back a few inches at the sudden outburst. Gibbs sighed and began storming off towards his car. He turned around to see his team standing there with stupid looks on their faces. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand there all day? Our only witness is on the way to NCIS." He sounded irritated.

"Oh, uh, yeah Boss." Tony stammered as he took off towards the car. Ziva and Magee were close behind. None of them wanted to suffer the wrath of Gibbs today.

"He seems more tense than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony shook his head in agreement. He didn't even notice that Ziva had actually gotten an American saying down. All he was worried about was finding out what was wrong with Gibbs. Was it the witness? Or was it the case?

He slipped into the front seat of the car as the other two agents jumped into the back. All eyes were on Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Hold on." Gibbs mumbled as he took off, top speed. Tony clung onto the seat in fear. Okay, Gibbs was a crazy driver, but he wasn't usually this crazy!

What seemed like seconds later, the team was walking into headquarters and into the bullpen. Tony held his stomach. He was going to be sick.

They'd almost ran into three semis, a van full of old ladies, and more than a dozen cars. Apparently, whoever they were meeting here was a _really_ important witness. Tony walked over to his boss's desk and looked down at him.

"Uh, Boss, why are you so tense?" he dared to ask. Gibbs sighed and looked up at his senior agent. Tony expected to feel another smack on the back of his skull, but it never came. Instead, Gibbs stood up and walked to the middle of the bullpen.

"You'll see in a few minutes." he sighed.

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened. The team stared as two federal agents walked out of the elevator, a teenaged girl in between the two. She struck the team as oddly beautiful with her flowing brown hair and sea-blue eyes. She looked a little shaky, but otherwise she had a confident air about her.

As they rounded the corner, Tony looked over at Gibbs. A smile was placed across his face that surprised everyone. Gibbs was smiling? And he was showing his teeth?? That's wasn't normal…

The young girl looked up and flashed an award winning smile at Gibbs before she took off running. The two feds were about to stop her, but a death glare from Gibbs and they stopped.

"GIBBS!" she shouted as she threw her arms around the agents neck. The team stared at the pair in amazement. Gibbs was letting her hug him? That's when Gibbs did something none of the agents in the room expected. He returned the hug…

"Hey, Samantha." he smiled as he embraced the teenager. She pulled away and looked at the man in front of her.

"Missed you, Gibbs." she smiled as she gave his neck another squeeze.

"I missed you, too." he smiled. The girl looked over the man's shoulder and smiled at a surprised group of NCIS agents.

"Is this the team?" she asked. Gibbs nodded and smiled.

Tony stared at the girl and began to study her carefully. Anyone that Gibbs let hug him had to be different. He took her face in first. After all, who could avoid those eyes?

Her make up wasn't to dark, but her eyeliner was pretty heavy. It wasn't ugly though. Usually girls with that much eyeliner looked weird, but hers just highlighted her bright eyes…And she was definitely pulling off the punk/Goth look.

She wore a black pleated skirt with red stripes in them. A loosely tied black and red tie hung around her white collared shirt. She wore red socks that came up to her knees with combat boots to top off the outfit. Tony blinked. She reminded him a lot of--

"ABBY!" the girl gasped as the elevators on the other side of the bullpen opened revealing a Caff-Pow carrying Abby. The cheery gothic forensic scientist shrieked and began running towards the young girl. The teen did the same.

"Sammy!" Abby squealed as the two embraced. The team watched in shock as the two began a friendship shake. When they finished, the two embraced again.

"Oh," Abby said suddenly. "I got you something. I knew you liked mine, so I bought one for you." She smiled as she pulled out a coffin-shaped backpack that looked a lot like the one she usually carried. The girl jumped in delight as she took the backpack from her friend.

"Thanks, Abby! You didn't have to get it for me, ya know."

"I know, but what are best friends for?" she giggled.

"Best friends?" Tony spoke. He didn't even know it had come out of his mouth until the girl turned to face him. She stared at the team for a second before remembering where she was.

"Oh, hi! I'm Samantha, but just call me 'Sam'. Only Gibbs can call me Samantha." she smiled. The team stared at her still. They were still dumfounded by what had just happened in front of them. Gibbs had hugged this girl, and Abby had referred to her as her "best friend." They even had their own secret handshake! It was a lot for the team to take in.

Sam walked over to Gibbs again. He smiled and handed her a cup of coffee.

"This is to make up for the coffee date I missed." he smiled. Sam smiled and took it gratefully, hugging the agent again. Tony stared in disbelief. Coffee date? With Gibbs?

"Yeah, you owe me one." she joked. She turned to face the team again. Their faces looked hilarious. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys look like you've never seen a teenager before." she smiled. She turned back to Gibbs. "Can I guess who's who?" she asked, another beautiful smile on her face. Gibbs shrugged.

"Be my guess."

Sam smiled and walked over to Ziva first. The agent shook her head and focused her attention on the girl again. She smiled down at her…wait, she smiled? Tony looked at her oddly. Ziva didn't like kids…at least that's what he thought. But she seemed like she actually liked this one. This kid seemed to have that affect on people.

"You're Ziva, right? The awesome butt-kicking agent?" Sam asked.

Ziva nodded and smiled bigger. "That would be me. And you are Sam?"

"Yep. I like you're accent." she smiled before walking over to Magee. An even bigger smile came to her face as she turned to Gibbs.

"Is this him?" she giggled. Gibbs smiled and nodded his head. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Magee and hugged him. Tony blinked in surprise. That was weird…but so was everything else that was going on.

"Oh, my goodness!" she giggled as she released him. "You are my FAVORITE author EVER!" she beamed. Magee couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"Oh, thank you. You read my books?" he questioned.

"Everyone of them! I _love_ them. Of course, it was pretty cool how you used your co-workers and real-life places in your book."

"Uh, yeah." Magee said, blushing. How had she known about that? No one had been able to figure that out…well, except for Tony and Ziva.

As if she had read his thoughts, she answered. "Oh, Gibbs told me that's what you based it off of." she smiled.

Magee nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Gibbs knew about that? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Nice to meet you, Sam." he smiled. She giggled and walked over to Abby.

"He _is_ cute." Magee heard her whisper. His face immediately turned red.

"And you must be Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Sam smiled as she stared up at the brunette. Tony smiled. He couldn't help it. She really did have that weird affect on people.

"That'd be me." he smiled.

"I heard you're the movie buff." she smiled. Tony glanced over at Gibbs then back at her. Did Gibbs tell this girl everything?

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"And the jokester too." she smiled. Tony smiled at her. She seemed to know everything about this team. He nodded.

"You're good." he smiled. The girl shrugged.

"I guess. Thanks."

"So," Ziva walked up to the girl. "Why are you here? Gibbs hasn't told us yet."

Immediately, Sam's wonderful smile faded. It was like all the light faded out of her face as well. Ziva regretted asking the question, but she knew someone would have asked later.

Abby walked over to Sam and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sam looked up at the agents around her and bit her lip, tears playing at the edge of her blue eyes. A disturbed look was in her eyes as she answered.

"I'm your witness."

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_Well, what did you guys think? It's not very suspenseful yet, but I have to set it all up first. So now you know who Sammy is! The next chapter you'll get to find out how she knows the great Gibbs and the awesome Abby…so review please and tell me what you think! Thanks!_


	3. Wow

_Okay, Readers, I'm back with more NCIS! Woohoo! Okay, so far a girl named Samantha (a.k.a. Sam) has shown up and is an NCIS witness! She's only sixteen! She also knows Gibbs and is BFF with Abby! How does she know them?? Who was the man she witnessed murdered?? Who did she see!?! Find out soon! Read and review, please!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the show's characters. I do, however, own Sam and the bad guys!**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

"_I'm your witness." _

Tony almost fell backwards in his chair.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard her, DiNozzo." snapped Gibbs. "Why else would two federal agents be escorting her into the building?" he asked.

"Well, I-"

"Dinozzo, it was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Sorry, Boss."

Ziva walked over to the young girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Sam looked up and smiled.

"So, how did you meet Gibbs and Abby?" she asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"We're all dying to know." McGee smiled.

"Oh, yeah! You guys did look a bit surprised when I gave Jeth-I mean-Gibbs a hug."

"Well, yeah," Tony muttered. "not many people hug Gibbs like that and live to tell about it." he joked. A harsh slap across the head made him bite his lip.

"Sorry, Boss."

Sam giggled and shook her head. "He definitely is Tony." she said, looking at Gibbs. Tony looked up curiously at his boss, but decided not to say anything. His head still hurt.

"Well," Sam continued as she hopped on top of Gibbs's desk, her feet dangling off. "I guess I should start with Abs, 'cause she was the one I met first." she smiled.

Abby smiled and shook her head, her pigtails smacking McGee in the face. She slid in Gibbs's chair and propped her head up on her hands. Sam smiled at her and continued.

"I'm sort of an orphan and all-"

"Whoa, what?" Tony blurted out suddenly. Sam stared at him with curious eyes.

"Well, yeah. You didn't know that?"

"Uh, nope."

"You sure don't tell them much, Jethro." she smiled.

"They didn't ask." Gibbs said flatly. Tony stared back up at his boss. The man could be so weird sometimes. Not that Tony would ever say that out loud…

"Anyway, yeah, I'm an orphan, and I've lived in the same orphanage for sixteen years. My mom just sort of dropped me off there when I was a baby. I've been there ever since. Of course, that's a good thing though."

Tony was about to ask why that would be such a good thing, but stopped as he saw his boss glare at him.

_Does he read minds or something?,_ he thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off and looked back at Sam

"Well, the people there are really nice and they let me wander around sometimes. That's how I met Abby. I had wandered around to a detective/forensics fair to look around. I've always wanted to be a detective. I have a really good memory." she giggled as she tapped her brown hair.

"That's how we became friends." Abby continued. "I was standing at this weird booth were you had to guess the bad guy to a case and you got a prize or scholarship or something. Sam was already there and looking at the evidence. I had just picked up the first file when I saw her tap the man that ran the booth. He asked her what was wrong and she told him she knew the answer. She whispered it in his ear. The guy went totally pale in the face and told her that was right. He told her to come back later so he could give her something."

Tony scratched his head. "Why did he get so pale and look all weird?"

Sam shrugged and stared at all the team's faces. Gibbs was smiling.

"That's what I wanted to know." Abby continued. "So I asked the guy what was up." She paused and stared at Sam in amazement. "The guy told me that she had only been there for about three minutes."

The whole room went dead silent as all eyes fell on Sam. She felt her cheeks turn crimson under their gazes. The only one not staring was Gibbs who folded his arms across his chest and smiled even bigger.

"Amazing." McGee breathed.

"Uh-huh." Ziva agreed.

Tony was speechless. He stared at the young girl. Okay, so maybe having her as a witness wasn't so bad. Apparently, she was good at detail. He shook his head.

"You're not kidding me, right?" Tony asked. A smack on the head caught him off guard. He jumped and stared at his boss. "What was that for?"

"Why would she lie?"

"Er-"

"Another rhetorical question, Tony." McGee commented.

Tony rolled his eyes at the Probee and sighed. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut from now on.

"So, you're a regular Shermock Homes?" Ziva asked.

"I think you mean, Sherlock Holmes, and I guess so." answered Sam.

"Don't be modest." Abby said as she rolled her eyes. "She's a genius."

"Photographic memory and such. That's all. I can just walk into a room once and know everything about it. It's weird. And I learn stuff really quickly." she added with a shrug. She swung her legs on the desk and bit her lip. As everyone kept staring at her in amazement.

"Well, umm- I guess you guys want to know how I know Gibbs too." she smiled as she tried to get the attention off of her. It worked.

Everyone's gaze was now on Gibbs. He leaned against the wall nearest Tony's desk and smiled at the young girl. She smiled back. With a swish of her legs, she was back on the ground and over at Jethro's side.

"Well, he pretty much is the reason I'm standing here now." she smiled. "I may have a photographic memory, but sometimes I don't pay attention to stuff.

"I was walking from across the street to go to Starbucks,"

"Well, that explains why the Boss was there." Tony mumbled. There was a sharp smack across his head. "Sorry, Boss."

Sam giggled and continued. "Anyway, when I got onto the curb this rude guy shoved me back into the street. I guess he was in a hurry or something. I ended up on the ground, a rather large truck headed straight towards me. Not exactly the ideal place to be…especially since I was frozen to the spot in fear. That's when it happened.

"A man threw his arms around me and jerked me off of the ground. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground outside of Starbucks and the man that had saved my life was bending over me. He asked me if I was okay and treated me to a cup of coffee. Told me his name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ever since then, he and I have been having coffee dates everyday unless he can't make it." she finished. She threw her arms around Jethro's waist and squeezed. The agent hugged her back.

"Wow." Tony said. The whole team nodded in agreement. "That was…wow."

Sam giggled again and bounced happily over towards a smiling Abby.

"Are you going to show me your labby, Abby!" she laughed.

"Yes ma'am, Sam!" she laughed back. The two started off towards the elevator.

"Wait." came Gibbs's voice. The two girls stopped and turned back to face the still shocked team.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"McGee, you're in charge of keeping her safe until we get back."

"Yes, sir." McGee replied as he shook himself out of his shock and followed the girls to Abby's "labby."

Gibbs watched as the threesome left. He smiled and shook his head. He then turned to the rest of his team and raised an eyebrow at their staring faces.

"What?"

"Um, Boss, we've looked over that whole place for evidence. We didn't find anything." Tony stated.

"Yes. We have run into a brick wall, I'm afraid." Ziva said. She smiled as she realized she had gotten the expression right.

"Well, when you two were out there doing that, our sketch artist was drawing up pictures of our guy's killer. We got a pretty accurate sketch as well." he said taking three sheets of papers off his printer and thrusting them to Tony who caught them. He stared at the pictures and gasped. They were amazingly detailed.

"Wow, Boss. I didn't know we had this good of a sketcher here." he replied with amazement.

"We don't." he replied as he jerked up his coffee and headed to the elevators.

Ziva looked at the sketches as well and blinked in wonderment. "Then who did these?" she asked.

"Samantha."

Tony and Ziva exchanged unbelieving glances.

"Wow." Tony mouthed. That word was apparently the word of the day there at NCIS headquarters. The two looked back down at the papers.

"Hey! You two coming or not?" Gibbs snapped.

"Coming, Boss!" Tony yelled as he grabbed his stuff and ran to the door, Ziva close behind.

Tony stared back down at the pictures and looked at Ziva.

"This kid is amazing."

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Abby and Sam rocked out to Machina as they danced around in the small lab. McGee stared at the two girls and shook his head.

"Come on McGee!" Abby smiled as she pulled him out of the seat.

"I don't dance, Abs." he said as he was forced to his feet.

"We'll teach you!" laughed Sam as she twirled around and around in the room. McGee rolled his eyes and bobbed his head to make them happy.

"There you go!" Abby laughed.

The three laughed and danced through the lab, but they had know idea of the danger lurking close by.

A man sat in the back of a van, television screens glowing all around him. One showed Gibbs and his team walking out of a building and into a car. There was an argument over who was to drive, but it looked as though Gibbs won. The man shook his head.

The second screen showed a few other places inside the NCIS building. There was Director Shepherd sitting in her office, a few random agents walking around with their noses stuck in files, and empty rooms as well. But the figure wasn't interested in any of those places. He was only interested in the last screen.

A young girl was on that screen, her hair flying across her face as she danced to music with two other NCIS agents. The figure smirked and dialed a number on his phone.

"Yes." said a voice as the phone was picked up.

"We got her." he smiled. "Beautiful, really. Such a shame."

"Yes it is. Be careful and keep an eye on Gibbs. I don't want that man ruining any of my plans." he said calmly.

"No problem, sir."

"Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

The line went dead. The figure watching the screen watched as the young girl finished dancing and sat down heavily in her seat. He smiled and shook his head.

"See you soon, Samantha…"

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_AHH! They know her name?? How the mess!?! It's a little suspenseful, but not as suspenseful as it's going to get! I promise! If there are a few typos in this, I am so sorry! I had to type fast! Well, please review! Thanks!_


	4. Crimson Brothers

_Hey, Readers! I'm so excited to be doing the next chapter of Lil' Orphan Sammy! I've had some fun writing this, and this chapter I'll be talking about that night she saw the officer killed. I'm also going to be talking about leads in the case…if there are any…I'll decide that one later! J Anyway, someone is indefinitely watching poor Samantha, and she has no idea! McGee is watching her right now along with Abs. What's going to happen in this chapter?? Read and review, please!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the shows characters. I do, however, own Sam and the bad guys!**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

McGee smiled at the two girls now panting in their chairs. They had been rocking out a little to hard to Abby's new CD. McGee sat next to Abby as she tapped at her computer.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him…again.

"Sam drew these sketches of the bad dudes." Abs stated as she thrust three pages into McGee's face without even glancing over at him. "I'm trying to run the pictures through the database."

"Wow, Sam. These are good. Really good." McGee commented as he stared at the sketches.

"Thanks." he heard her mumble.

The first sketch was of a rather built man with no real distinguishing features except for a small scar that ran from his right eye to his ear. It wasn't an ugly scar, but it looked like it had hurt when it had happened.. He looked like the kind of man you would see guarding the President or a mobster from a bad movie. He could pass either way.

The second picture was of a lanky young man with dark hair and eyes. He had to be no older than twenty and had a Hispanic look to him. He had a small tattoo on the right side of his neck. It looked like a spider web with an "R" inside of it. It was actually a pretty cool tattoo. It reminded him a lot of Abby…

The third picture was of an older man that looked very familiar to him, but he just couldn't place his face. He had what looked like light hair, but McGee couldn't really tell. All the pictures were in black in white. This man had scars all over his face. He had to be about thirty of forty, but with all the scars he had he looked way older. His eyes also made him look older because of their coldness and the resentful look in them. Sam could really capture a person's personality and self with her drawings. They almost looked real.

"Yeah, that guy was the one that really freaked me out." Sam said. McGee nearly jumped out of his seat as she spoke. He thought she was in the "office" part of Abby's lab.

"Er-yeah. He does look scary, but he also looks familiar. I can't figure out why though."

"You either? I've tried to think of who I know or have seen that looks like that, but I just can't. Did you guys ever figure out who that guy was I saw sho-well, ya know?"

"Yeah. We did." McGee said sadly as he looked into the young girl's blue eyes. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Wh-who was he?" she asked. McGee tried to say that he didn't want her to worry about it, but her eyes told him that she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Uh, his name was James R. Daniels. He had just gotten into the Navy not to long ago. I think he was getting a promotion soon as well." he sighed.

"Did you say, 'Daniels?'" Sam asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

McGee stared at her. Was she okay? Did he really need to be telling her this stuff? He decided to let it come out. She'd figure it out sooner or later anyway.

"Yes. Yes I did." He looked up at Abby who gave him a shrug. She didn't know what was wrong either.

"Th-that was one of my friends." sobbed Sam.

"Friend? I thought you had already seen his face." said a startled Abby.

"No. I couldn't see his. It was too dark. That's why all my sketches are in black and white. I couldn't really see anyone's color."

"But he was your friend?" McGee asked, his mind in a whirlwind of questions.

"Yes. He had lived in that same orphanage I did. He always came to visit every Saturday. He'd bring all us kids candy and stuff. He always brought me new sketching stuff." she sniffled. "I never really knew him before he moved out. I wasn't there yet. It was a year before I came in, but he visited us…" Her voice broke off as she began to cry, tears slowly dripping down her beautiful face.

"Oh, Sammy." Abby sighed as she took the girl into her arms. "It's okay."

McGee stared at the two girls for a moment before pulling out his cell phone. Abby looked at him curiously.

"Gibbs." he mouthed to her as he went into Abby's "office."

Abby nodded and cradled the girl in her arms. McGee sighed and dialed Gibbs's number. He was _really _not going to be happy now.

"Gibbs."

"Uh, Boss? I got some bad news…"

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Tony and Ziva were busy asking people around the alleyway where the navy man had been shot if they had seen any of the three men that were sketched when Gibbs's phone rang. Tony rolled his eyes. He really hated asking people stuff. It never really accomplished much. So far, he had gotten a dozen "maybe" answers, two dozen "no" answers, and several stupid looks. He sighed as the next lady gave him a stupid look as well.

"Thank you anyway." he said through a forced smile. He needed coffee. Bad.

"Did you get anything?" Ziva asked, a look of frustration apparent on her face as well.

"Nope. You?"

"Nothing. People-"

"Are really stupid around here." he finished. Ziva nodded and rolled her eyes. The two made their way to Gibbs who was still talking on his phone, a look of anger and sadness mixed on his face.

"We'll be there in a minute. Is she okay?"

Ziva and Tony stared at each other in horror. Had something happened to Sam? Gibbs slammed his phone shut and stared at the two teammates.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs put his hands on his torso and sighed in frustration. He looked up at his team and shook his head.

"The guys we're looking for killed her friend."

"They killed someone else?" Tony said in surprise.

"No. The officer that was killed used to live at the orphanage. He left a year before she came, but apparently he visited the orphanage everyday and talked with her and some of the other kids."

Tony gave an audible sigh of relief. She was fine. Everything was great…with her, at least

"Well, maybe someone at the orphanage would know who would want him dead." Tony voiced.

"Maybe. We'll have to do that tomorrow. The orphanage is closed now. No visitors after nine."

Tony blinked in surprise and looked down at his watch. His eyes widened in surprise. It really was nine… at night! He hadn't even realized they had been out here that long. He immediately became tired. The three agents hopped into the car and drove back to headquarters.

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Gibbs immediately went down to Abby's lab when the elevator doors opened. There he saw Sam at Abby's desk, scribbling something down on paper, McGee and Abby staring over her shoulder. She looked a lot better, although her face still held evidence of tears.

He walked towards the automatic doors and smiled. They opened with a beep.

"And then you just draw like you see it." she said. When she heard the doors beep open, she shot her head upwards and smiled. A warm feeling in Gibbs's heart bubbled up. He smiled even bigger as the teen ran at him and hugged him.

"I missed you, Gibbs." she smiled. "I drew something for you."

"Really? What is it?" he asked, following her back to the desk. She picked up her notepad and flipped a few pages. When she came to the one she wanted, she gently tore it out and handed it to Gibbs.

The picture was amazing. It was of his team standing in the bullpen. It had everyone in it. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Director Shepherd, and Ducky…wait, Ducky? When had she met him? Gibbs knew that she had met Jenny the day before, but Ducky?

"How do you know what Ducky looks like?" he asked as he stared at the amazing picture.

"Because," came the man in question's English accent. "I came down to the lab to greet her. I'm sure you wouldn't have introduced her--"

"You didn't ask." Gibbs interrupted with a smile.

"I thought that was what you would say." he sighed. "Anyway, she is absolutely amazing, Jethro. Really!"

"She is, isn't she." he stated.

"Uh, hello. I'm sort of standing right here." Sam said, her cheeks turning more pink by the second. Ducky chuckled.

"Sorry, my dear."

"I see you've met Ducky." Tony piped in as the doors opened again. Ziva was right behind Tony.

"Yep. Looks like the gang's all here." Sam giggled. "So, I have a question." she said trying to move on to a different subject.

"I'm sure we can answer it for you!" Abby smiled.

"Well," she said yawning.

"I see." Gibbs said. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Mm-hmm." she nodded.

"Oooh! Gibbs, can she stay with me? Please?" Abby pleaded as she bounced on her toes. Sam smiled up at Gibbs with a pleading look.

"No." he answered. Both the girls' faces fell.

"Why not?" they chorused.

"Abby doesn't have a gun, therefore she can't watch you. I'm sorry, but I won't risk anything happening to you." he said, a fatherly sternness in his voice. Sam wrinkled her nose, but nodded in agreement.

"I understand." the two best friends said together. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"So where is she going to stay?" Ziva asked. "I'm sure I have room."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. She was volunteering to watch _a kid_!?!

Gibbs shook his head. "No. I'll watch her tonight."

A sudden beep made Abby jump and run to the outside of the office. Everyone ran after her. She tapped at some of the keys and gulped.

"Yeah, I think I'd feel much safer if you kept her, Gibbs." she said, her voice shaking.

"Why is that?" Tony asked.

McGee walked up to the computer and gasped.

"Well, that explains why I recognized one of those guys." he said as he glanced over at Sam. She pushed her way up to the computer.

"Oh, mess…" she gasped as she stared at the computer, a picture--a real colored picture--of one of her sketches on the screen.

"Thomas Crimson." sighed Abby.

"Who's that?" Gibbs asked in frustration. He forgot his glasses, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that he actually used them…sometimes.

"Only the scariest brother of the creepiest mobster in the US." she gasped. "Gibbs, he's not good news…at all."

There was a tense silence in the room. Thomas Crimson was the brother of the "untouchable" mobster Damian Crimson. The brothers had committed several awful crimes over the past few years. Some of them like kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, drug selling, and even worse ones than those. But the only reason they couldn't hold Damian responsible was because his brother always took the fall for it. Always. Gibbs definitely was keeping Sam close by his side. Very close.

"Everyone go home, but make sure you all keep your cell phones on. I don't want anyone not to have a way to contact me if something happens…"

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

The man in the van gulped and hurriedly dialed a number. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Boss, sorry to bother you, but I have some news for you."

"What is it?" the man on the other line asked, his voice calm and cold.

"She's going to Gibbs's house." he said, his voice quivering. He had been asked to make sure the girl stayed away from Gibbs.

"Good." came the surprising answer.

"Excuse me, sir? How is that good?" he asked, his voice betraying his surprise.

A cold chuckle escaped the boss's lips.

"You'll see. Why don't you call up some friends of ours to give them a gift from me, eh?"

"Yes, sir." smiled the man in the van. The line went dead.

The man stared at the screen that displayed Gibbs and Samantha. He chuckled and dialed another number.

"Yes?" came an accented voice.

"Ready to strike fear into a young one's heart?" he chuckled.

There was another chuckle on the other end of the line.

"You bet."

"Meet you in fifteen."

The phone lines went dead. The man stood up and slipped into the front seat, an evil smile on his face.

"Ready or not, Gibbs. Here we come…"

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_Okay, this chapter is longer than most, but tell me how you liked it! This story is definitely going to get more tense later! The tension is slowly…building! LOL. Review please! Thanks! J _


	5. Somebody's Really Out There

_Okay, Readers, I'm back with the next chapter of LIL' ORPHAN SAMMY! Sorry it's late! I've been really, really busy! J Basically, Sam's being watched by the Crimson brothers because she witnessed the murder of a naval officer named James R. Daniels. James is also a friend of Sam's. Sam has to go stay with Gibbs for her protection. The bad guys are also about to drop in…uh-oh. Hope NCIS can handle it! _

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Sam and the bad guys.**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Sam followed Gibbs down to his basement. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she laughed. That boat was still down there, but it was almost finished…

"What?" Gibbs asked, obviously hearing her laugh.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're still working on that thing?"

Gibbs chuckled and nodded. Sam surveyed the boat. It actually looked pretty good. A lot better than it used to, anyway.

"But I do have to admit, it does look pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Now how are you going to get it out of here when you're finished?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Everyone asks me that." Gibbs muttered.

Sam shook her head and smiled. "You need any help?"

Gibbs smiled and shrugged. "Only if you want to."

Sam grabbed a paint brush off the table and headed towards the boat. Gibbs told her to paint it green.

"Duh." she laughed. "That's the color of the rest of the boat, Captain Obvious." she joked.

The two of them silently started painting, neither of them knowing what they wanted to talk about. After a while of painting one side, Sam made her way to the left side of the boat and stopped. Her eyes were directed to a set of gold painted letters reading, _Kelly. _She bit her lip and peeked around the side of the boat at Gibbs. She knew all about Kelly and Gibbs's first wife. She thought it was terrible and had cried when he had told her about them. It was terrible. No wonder he acted like he did.

"So," Sam started, not really sure what to say. Gibbs came around the other side of the boat and sat down on a small stool. He smiled at her.

"So, you hungry?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." she smiled as her stomach growled on cue.

"Come on." Gibbs chuckled.

Gibbs and Sam made their way back upstairs and into the small kitchen. Sam slid onto the stool by the bar. Gibbs turned into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a small can and put it on the counter. Sam watched in interest. Gibbs knew how to cook?

"What are you making?" she asked, her tone giving away her curiosity.

He turned to look at her. "Trust me. You'll love it."

Sam shrugged and kept watching as Gibbs grabbed two more pots and a bag of noodles. What was he making? He put a pot of water on the stove and began heating it up. He also put a pan of spaghetti sauce on the stove as well. Gibbs smiled and turned back to a curious Sam.

"I didn't know you cooked." she smiled.

"Well, don't go around telling everybody, but yeah. I used to cook all the time for Ke-" He stopped and looked down at his feet. A small hand on his shoulder made him look up. Sam was leaning over the counter, smiling. She patted his shoulder.

"It's okay."

Gibbs smiled back and patted her hand. He then turned and stirred his sauce. Sam watched him still, but this time she wasn't thinking about what he was trying to make. Gibbs, sensing that she was watching him, looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering-" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"No. Tell me." he said with a fatherly stern voice.

She sighed. "Why do you and I hang out so much? Ya know? Coffee dates and such."

Gibbs shrugged and kept stirring. "I don't know. I saved your life."

Sam shook her head. "Whatever. There's more to it than that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, going on what your agents have said, you don't attach to people like that." she answered. Gibbs chuckled and went on stirring his sauce.

"I don't know." he finally said. He stirred his sauce again. "I guess there is more to it."

"Like what?" she asked leaning over the counter.

Gibbs sighed and turned to face Sam, a solemn look on his face. She blinked in surprise. What was wrong with Gibbs? He looked like he would just cry at any minute.

"Gibbs?"

He walked over to the other side of the counter and sat beside Sam. The young orphan's eyes never left him.

"Do you remember me telling you about Kelly?"

Sam nodded. How could she forget?

"She's been gone for years, but it seems like just yesterday." He paused and sighed, blinking back tears. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I first met you when you were thirteen, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Do you remember what I first called you when we met?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you called me Kelly…"

It took a moment for her to digest what Jethro had just told her. She gasped and looked back up at Gibbs.

"Y-You thought I was Kelly?" she asked, her eyes beginning to water.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes. I knew you weren't, but you looked so much like her. Although, you do look like an older version of her. I was just taken by surprise."

"Gibbs…"

He smiled and stood up. "Whoa, it looks like the sauce is almost done. All we have to do now is cook the noodles and eat!" he laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You are such a goober. Way to change the subject, Captain Smooth."

"Which is it? Captain Obvious or Captain Smooth?" he laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes and chunked a napkin at him. It gently flopped onto his shoulder. The two of them laughed.

Gibbs put the noodles into the pan of boiling water and looked back up at Sam.

"If she were still alive, I'd bet she'd be just like you." He paused. "I'd _want _her to be just like you." he finished.

Sam opened her mouth to tell him something, but at that same moment a hail of bullets sputtered at the window shattering it. Sam screamed as they hurled past her and Gibbs. Jethro jumped over the counter and slammed Sam down onto the ground as more bullets flew into the house. Sam covered her ears and eyes, trying to block out everything. Gibbs jumped off of her and ran to the door, gun drawn. He flung open the door and took aim as a black van went screeching down the road. Gibbs tried to shoot, but a large brick came hurtling his way missing his head by inches.

"What the heck?" he growled, taking a few shots at the speeding van. Two of them his the side.

Sam came running out of the house, her forehead bleeding. Gibbs grabbed her into his arms and checked her head. A small piece of glass had cut her across the head, but it didn't look like it was still there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded quickly. "S-somebody's r-really trying to k-kill me, aren't they?" she sobbed.

Gibbs drew the young orphan into an embrace and gently stroked her head.

"It's okay. Come on." he said as he gently pulled her towards the car.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked with a sniffle.

"NCIS headquarters. We can't stay here."

"Okay." she whispered as she slipped into the passenger's side of the car.

Gibbs jumped into the other seat and started the car. To Sam's surprise, he drove slower than normal. Tears were still flowing down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. She'd known that something like this would happen, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Gibbs was smiling down at her.

"Hey, Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

Sam's smile returned to her face. "We didn't eat the pasta."

"Definitely like Kelly." he chuckled.

It was a long drive to NCIS, at least, that was what Gibbs thought. Of course, he usually drove faster than this. A new anger had risen in Gibbs that always came when something bad happened to someone he cared about…only, it was stronger this time. This girl was like his own. It just made him so angry when people targeted innocent children. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as the thoughts of Kelly and his wife flooded through his head. He couldn't get them out of his head. It seemed like it was always like that when Samantha was around…always. But it was always a good thing, until now.

"Gibbs? You okay?"

Jethro turned his head back to Sam. They had pulled into NCIS and were sitting in the car. He smiled at her and turned the car off.

"Come on."

Sam followed Gibbs inside. The whole building was deserted. The two of them walked into the bullpen and sat behind Gibbs's desk. Sam sighed and put her head back on the wall. She was tired. All the adrenaline from being scared had left her and left her body tired. She laid her head on Gibbs's shoulder and yawned.

"N-night, Gibbs." she sighed, her eyes drooping.

"Good night, Samantha."

Gibbs waited until Sam was sound asleep before he pulled his gun out and laid it beside him. If anyone had followed them here, they would regret it. Jethro tilted his head back onto the wall and closed his eyes. What he saw made him smile.

_It was Kelly running towards him with open arms, her mother running after her. The three of them embraced. Kelly kissed him on the cheek. His beautiful wife ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lovingly on his lips. _

Gibbs wanted the vision of his family to last forever, but nothing last forever. Footsteps were coming towards him. Someone gripped his shoulder. Gibbs whipped his gun up and into the man's face. No one was going to hurt Samantha….

_No one…_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_Uh-oh! Who is it? What's Gibbs going to do? Find out later! Well, there's the next chapter! Hoped you liked it!! Review please!_


	6. Ziva's Watch

_Well hello, Readers! I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long, but school is totally taking up my time!!!!!! LOL! Oh well! I'm back with my next chapter in Lil' Orphan Sammy! Basically, Gibbs and Sam got the mess scared out of them by the bad guys…they went to NCIS headquarters…and somebody woke Gibbs up! Are they after Sammy?? Who the heck is it!?! Find out!!!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of its characters. I do, however, own Samantha and the bad guys!**_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

Gibbs held the gun steady at the intruders head. If he so much as blinked, there would be a bullet between his eyes. Gibbs blinked to get some of the sleep out of his eyes. He needed to see the figure more clearly. He rolled his eyes as he saw the surprised face of Tony staring down the barrel of Gibbs's gun.

"Er…good morning to you to, Boss. Rough night?" he asked nervously.

"You don't know the half of it." Gibbs answered as he lowered his gun.

Tony gave a sigh of relief as the gun left his sight. He turned his gaze from his boss to the young teenager lying beside him, a gash across her forehead. His eyes grew wide, and he motioned to the sleeping girl wanting an explanation.

"You want to elaborate on that night, Boss?" he asked with concern in his words.

"In a second." Gibbs whispered harshly. "I need to talk to someone first."

Gibbs tried to stand, but every time he moved the young girl stirred. Not wanting to wake her, he motioned for Tony to sit where he was. The two maneuvered themselves enough to get the sleeping girl off Gibbs without waking her. Tony laid her head back down on his own shoulder and nodded to his boss. Jethro turned and headed for the back elevators casting a worried glance back at the sleeping girl. How could this happen to her? Why did it have to happen to a young girl? A mere child? Gibbs shook the thoughts of Kelly and Samantha out of his head as he made his way down to Abby's lab.

Tony watched as Gibbs disappeared behind the silver elevator doors. He sighed and looked over at Sam. She looked rather content lying there. Tony smiled. If he ever settled down and had a kid, Sam would be exactly the kind of kid he would want. She was different, that was for sure, but she was also sweet and honest. There weren't many people left in this world that were like that anymore.

Tony suddenly jumped as he heard a whimper from his right. He glanced over to see Sam cringing at some unseen horror. He watched in sympathy as the young girl gave a small cry of despair. Tony gently stroked the girl's brown hair in an attempt to sooth her nightmares. Sam let out a relaxed sigh, and all the fear and tension left her small frame. Tony gave a small sigh of relief as the young girl was calm. Quiet enveloped the two as the teen slept with ease. He let his hand left her hair and fell to his side. Suddenly, the young girl jumped with a yelp.

"GIBBS!" she cried out as she opened her blue eyes. "GIBBS!" she cried out again.

Tony slipped his protective arms around her and tried to get her attention. Sam must have still been half asleep as she struggled to get out of Tony's grip.

"Let go!" she cried out. "Gibbs! Where are you, Gibbs!?! No!"

She thrashed and flailed about trying to get Tony's arms off of her. A stray hand smacked into his face making him wince.

"Sam! Sam! It's me, Tony! Settle down! Gibbs is fine!" Tony exclaimed as the young girl tried to wriggle away from his firm grasp.

The young girl jumped at the sound of Tony's voice, but she relaxed again and turned to face him. Her face was wet with tears, and her cut was bleeding fresh from the fight she had put up. Tony's worried eyes were trained on the young girl. Sam was breathing hard and she looked scared out of her mind, her face pale.

"You okay?" Tony questioned as he put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry about that." she apologized.

"No problem. I think you just smacked my face over to the back of my head, but we'll fix that later." he joked.

Sam giggled and nodded.

"Bad dream." she stated as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. "I thought those bad dudes had come back for me." she sighed.

"What 'bad dudes'?" Tony asked as he sat closer to the girl.

"The guys that attacked Gibbs and me last night." she answered with a shudder.

"What? Why didn't Gibb's tell me about that? Why didn't he call us?" Tony asked with a look of surprise. Gibbs would have called them if something had gone wrong. After all, he was the one who told them to keep their cell phones on just in case.

"Because," came Gibbs's voice. "it has a bullet whole through it." he finished with a growl.

Jethro pulled out his cell phone. Tony's eyes widened in horror as he saw a clean hole through the cell where the bullet had gone through it. Sam blinked in surprise as well.

"Wow." she said with a shake of her head. "I didn't realize that they got that close."

"Jethro?" came Ducky's voice. "Jethro? Ah, there you are. And here's the patient." He smiled sweetly down at Sam.

"Patient?" she asked with a wrinkle of her nose.

Ducky walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. Sam winced as his hand brushed the small cut on her forehead.

"My, my. Yes, Jethro, I think we might need to stitch that up."

Sam bit her lip. "Stitch? As in actual stitches?"

"Well, we'll see when we get down to the lab. I'm sorry my dear, but I can assure you that we'll have a good breakfast for you afterwards. Does that sound nice?"

Sam's stomach growled on cue. "Oh, yeah." she said rubbing her growling stomach. "That sounds really nice." she chuckled.

Ducky lead Sam to the back elevators as Gibbs and Tony watched the two. When the elevator doors closed, Tony turned to face his boss. He wasn't going to let that man get away without telling him what happened…no matter what his boss did to him.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" he questioned, his arms folded defiantly over his chest.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere without giving you one, am I?" he chuckled.

"Nope."

"I would like an explanation as well, yes?" Ziva said as she entered the bullpen, McGee following close behind.

"Yeah. Okay."

Gibbs proceeded to explain about the night at his house; everything from the shooting to the drive over to headquarters. The team sat in stunned silence as they listened to the events of the night before. Tony shook his head in disgust as Gibbs finished.

"You've got to be kidding me." he heard McGee whisper to himself.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I wish I was McGee, I wish I was…"

"What are we going to do then?" Ziva asked as she began mentally assessing the situation.

"Catch them, Ziva. That's what we always do." growled Tony.

Ziva glanced over to Tony. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw he was gripping his seat so hard that his knuckles were white. She put a gentle hand on his and patted it. He looked up at her and smiled before quickly standing up and making his way towards the elevators.

"What are you doing, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he watched the agent walk away.

"Going to make sure Sam is okay." he replied still walking.

"No you're not." Gibbs stated gently.

Tony stopped in his tracks and looked back at his boss.

"Why not? Someone's got to make sure she's safe." he snapped.

Everyone but Gibbs was taken aback by his tone with Gibbs. No one, not even Director Shepherd, was that stupid. But Gibbs didn't seem to care. He walked over towards Tony and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ziva will make sure she's safe, alright?" he said in a fatherly tone.

Tony immediately loosened up.

"Alright. Then what am I doing?" he asked.

Gibbs smiled. "You're going with me to find the guys that did this to Sam. I promise you can get the first shot." he finished with a smile.

"Thanks, boss." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs nodded and turned to the other two agents.

"Ziva, you watch Sam. McGee and Tony, you two with me." Gibbs ordered as he walked towards the other set of elevator doors.

As the three agents made their way to the exit, Ziva headed down to Abby's lab. She was sure Sam would be there. As she exited the elevator that lead to Abby's lab, she saw Sam sitting in a computer chair, gauze and tape on her forehead and Abby sitting next to her.

"Hello, Samantha."

Sam turned and gave Ziva a look. "Please don't call me 'Samantha'." she chuckled. "I hate that name."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"No problem! What are you doing down here?"

"To watch you."

"Oh, okay!" she exclaimed as she turned back to Abby.

Ziva took a seat next to the two girls, but kept a close watch around her. Nothing would get this girl as long as she could help it.

"So, Ziva," Sam said suddenly. "you really saved Jethro's life?"

"Uh, excuse me?" The question came at such a surprise that Ziva had to make sure she heard her right.

"Did you really save Jethro's life?" she repeated.

"Oh, yes." she said, still trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

Sam beamed at her. "I feel safer already." she said seriously.

Ziva smiled back. "Thank you. You really are an interesting child."

"I'll take that as a compliment." she laughed. Sam suddenly wrinkled her nose. "I feel nasty."

"Why's that?" Abby asked as she turned to Sam. "Oh, hey, Ziva! I didn't hear you come in! Sorry."

"It is okay."

Sam shrugged. "I had a rough night. I need a shower." She looked down at her clothes. "And some new clothes." she laughed.

"I can help with the clothes part." Abby laughed. "I always have an extra pair of clothes just in case of accidents."

"Cool!"

"I can take you to the showers here if you would like." Ziva smiled.

"That would be great. Thanks." she said as she stood up and walked over towards the elevator doors. Ziva followed her.

"Oh, Sam?"

"Mm-hmm?" she said turning back to Abbs. The Goth threw a duffle bag at her which Sam caught amazingly quick. Ziva blinked in surprise.

"When you're done, come back here. Ducky will kill me if I don't put those bandages back on you." she chuckled.

"Alrighty!" she smiled as the elevator doors rung and they stepped inside.

When the doors closed, Sam unexpectedly gave Ziva a huge hug. As she pulled away, Ziva looked at her, her face completely shocked.

"W-what was that for?" she asked the smiling girl.

"For protecting me." she finished.

"But it is my job. Nothing special." she finished.

"That's what you think, but it is special." she said honestly. "What you do saves a lot of people. All the sacrifices you make for people you don't even know. Especially that sacrifice that you made for Gibbs." she finished.

Ziva stared at her in awe. She was about to say something when the elevator doors opened to the showers and the young girl walked out leaving Ziva staring after her, contemplating the deep words of such a young child…

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_Okay, I know that's not the most exciting chapter, but I just sort of wanted to slow stuff down for one chapter. The next chapter should be pretty interesting! Please review! Thanks!_


	7. Dodging Bad Guys

_Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up, but my computer sort of went crazy on me! Anyway, this is the next chapter of Lil' Orphan Sammy! Basically, the bad guys are still looking for Sam, the bad guys tried to intimidate her and Gibbs (not their best idea), and it is now Ziva's watch over Sam. She's very impressed with her as well…_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the characters. I do, however, own Sam and the bad guys! Thanks!**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

"_What you do saves a lot of people. All the sacrifices you make for people you don't even know. Especially that sacrifice that you made for Gibbs."_

A million thoughts and emotions had flooded into Ziva when the young girl had said those few wise words to her. The first thought was of how amazing this child really was. She was not like the other children that Ziva had unfortunately met that were rude and obnoxious little things. No, this child was sincere, kind, and even wise about things that children her age wouldn't have even given a second thought to.

The second thought was about Sam's last sentence. Had Gibbs, when he was talking about his team, told Samantha about what had happened with Ari? It seemed like a century ago when that had happened, but now it only seemed like a day ago that she had shot and killed one of her family to save Gibbs's life….something she had never regretted.

"Ziva?"

Sam's voice pushed Agent David out of her trance.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Ziva answered as she stepped into the NCIS locker room where the showers were.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to know, what's it like being the only girl on the team? Do the other guys intimidate you or anything?"

Ziva thought about the random question for a brief second before answering, "Not really. They can be a pain in the neck though, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Especially Tony, huh?"

Ziva let out a small laugh. "You have no idea."

"What about McGee? He's my favorite writer, you know?"

"Yes, I remember. He is very good at what he does. A bit--how do you say it?--awkward at times, but a good friend until the end."

"He does seem to have a loyal air about him. I think he likes Abby." she giggled as she turned off the water in the stall.

"Yes, sometimes I believe so as well."

"And Tony seems to be very partial to you."

Ziva coughed in surprise. She hadn't seen _that _coming. She turned to face the stall where Sam was standing, Abby's clothes on her small frame. Sam smiled and giggled.

"And from the blush on your cheeks, I think you feel the same way."

"I-I'm not blushing. It is just the way my cheeks look." Ziva said defensively.

"Sure…but does your whole face usually turn red when you know someone's right about your feeling for Tony?"

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. She was too stunned to speak. Once again, the girl knew more than Ziva thought she would. Was she really that easy to read around Tony? Had Tony really taken a liking to her as well? She shook her head at the absurd thoughts. She may have feeling for him, but he could never feel the same way about her.

"You are not right, you know. I do not have feelings for him. He is my partner and my friend. That is all." Ziva lied.

A knowing smile found its way onto Sam's face as she tied her hair up in two pigtails Abby style. "Okay, if that's what you say." she said as she gathered her stuff and began to walk out the door, Ziva trailing after her.

"But, you really should see the way he looks at you when you're _not _looking."

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Tony stormed back into the NCIS building, anger and frustration written all over his face…not to mention the huge bruise on his right eye as well as his swollen lip. Sam's eyes widened as she saw Tony's condition. Ziva, who was busy showing the teen fighting techniques, turned to see what was the matter. Her eyes widened in concern as she saw Tony stalking towards them.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Sam asked as she ran to meet him.

"I'm fine." growled Tony as he sat grumpily at his desk.

"Oh, right. I'm supposed to believe that, Mr. Puffy-face. You look like you just called Mike Tyson a sissy!"

Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled inwardly as he realized she had used a movie quote. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's...the 80's version...Casey Jones...I like that movie..._

"What happened, Tony? Did you find the Crimson Brothers?" Ziva asked as she came to Tony's aide. Tony blinked and stirred himself out of his musings.

"Yes and no." came Gibbs's voice as he emerged from the elevator, McGee close by.

"Gibbs, what happened?"

"I got hit by one of those slimy thugs that work for the Crimson's." said Tony as he popped asprin into his mouth.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and horror. They had found them? Did they arrest them?

"They got away." McGee answered what she was thinking.

Tony muttered something that sounded like, well…like a not so nice name...under his breath. Sam kneeled down beside him and wrinkled her nose.

"You need to see Ducky, or that swelling isn't going to go down at all."

"I'm fine." he snapped like a stubborn child.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Says the guy with a fat lip."

Tony's eyes softened at the young girl's humor. He turned and gave her an award winning "Tony smile." Sam smiled back and stood up with him.

"I'll go with you. Will that make you feel any better? No one can get me with you on the job." Sam said with a huge grin.

Tony nodded and walked to the elevators behind Sam, a proud grin on his swollen face. Ziva gave an amused sniff as she watched the two buds walk to the elevators. She then turned to the two agents behind her.

"What happened out there?" she demanded.

"Well," McGee started, "we sort of found where some of the Crimson's boys hang out. There was a rumor going on that Thomas, the other Crimson brother, was going to be at the club."

"Was he?"

"What do you think, Ziva?" Gibbs snapped as he slid into his desk.

"I think he was."

"_Was_ is the right word." Gibbs sighed.

"He had left a few hours ago, but Tony found one of the guys who have been tailing Sam and had a--err--_chat_ with him." McGee finished nervously.

"A 'chat'? What sort of 'chat'? And how did you know that he was tailing Sam?"

"Gibbs saw him the night they shot his house." McGee answered with a shrug. "As for the 'chat', well, obviously it didn't go so well. Tony had gone off on his own while the two of us were stuck in the bar questioning people. Apparently, the guy was waiting for Tony outside of the bar and took a swing at him. The next thing we knew, Tony went flying through the wooden door at the back. He wasn't too happy when he regained consciousness, but the other guy was gone…and so was our lead." he finished with a frustrated sniff.

Ziva shook her head. This situation was getting more and more complicated by the second. She crossed her arms and tried to think.

"Are you sure there isn't anything more to this, Gibbs?"

"More?" Jethro asked as he stared at Ziva in curiosity.

"Like maybe Officer Daniels gave Sam something or told her something that the Crimson brothers didn't want anyone else to know."

"Don't you think she would have told us if he did, Ziva?" Gibbs growled as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes, but I'm saying what if it is something small. Something she didn't think would be of any consequence. She said that he gave her gifts and things when he came to visit the orphanage, so why not give her evidence to put the Crimsons and their men in jail for good? He most likely knew the Crimson's were going to deal with him sooner or later."

McGee and Gibbs pondered this for a few minutes. It was highly possible Daniels gave something to her, but what? And why would he trust her with it? Why did he not go to the police or FBI…or even them? The three of them were stripped away from their pondering of these new questions as the back elevators rang again.

Sam yawned and looked down at her watch as she walked out of the elevators. Tony was behind her with Abby close behind, an icepack in hand.

"Oh, Tony, quit being such a baby! It will stop the swelling!" she griped as she tried to put the icepack on his eye.

"If it will make you stop asking me if I'm alright, then I'll use it." he laughed as he took the pack from her.

"Okay, good. So, are you really okay?"

"_Abbs_…"

"Leaving!" Abby said as she turned on her heel back towards the elevators.

"Wow." Sam said as she looked back down at her watch. "It's already nine o'clock at night! How time flies when your trying to dodge bad guys." she joked as she plopped herself into Gibbs's chair.

Gibbs smiled. "I guess you're ready to get out of here, aren't you?"

"Well, not that it hasn't been fun or anything, but…."

Gibbs shook his head in amusement.

"But where's she going to stay, Boss?" McGee asked. "She can't go back to your place. It's a mess."

Tony was immediately at Sam's side, a brotherly form of protection radiating from him. "She can stay with me. If those guys want to try anything, I'll have the first and last shot." he growled.

Sam looked up at him and blinked. The way he said that made her shiver. She would hate to be the Crimson gang at this point. Gibbs looked from Sam to Tony and smiled. He trusted Tony to protect her.

"I guess there's no way I can tell you 'no', is there?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Not exactly, Boss."

Gibbs face became serious as he took a few steps towards Tony until the two agents were inches apart. Gibbs held up a threatening finger and pointed it into the young agents face.

"Don't you dare leave that house, Dinozzo." he growled.

"Yes, Boss. I won't. I promise." Tony said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Gibbs glared at him for a few more seconds before popping Tony on the back of the head. Tony winced and rubbed the injured spot.

"What was that for?"

"To make sure you don't forget…"

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

A black van sat outside of the NCIS building, like it had for so many nights, surveying the infamous NCIS team and the teenager. One man, now bruised from his brawl with Agent Dinozzo, sat staring at the surveliance screens with one good eye. Thomas Crimson and two other big men sat close beside him, all of them staring at the girl onscreen. Thomas sighed and shook his head.

"That was too close, Sid. Way too close." he growled. "Another dumb move like that and I swear I'll kill you."

Sid turned around and bit his lip. "Sorry, Tom." he said in a low whisper.

Tom leaned back in his seat and glared at the screen. He pulled out a gun from his holster and cocked it. Sid gulped; Tom laughed.

"I'm not going to shoot ya, Sid. At least not today." he chuckled.

He looked back at the screen and scowled.

"This has gone on long enough." He looked around at his men. "It happens tonight, gentlemen…"

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_There's another cliff hanger for you! What's going to happen to Sam and Tony!?! Do these killers really want more than just no witnesses?? I guess you'll have to find out later, won't you?? J Well, that's it for that chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Review please! Thanks!_


	8. Lights Out

__

Well, hello, Folks! I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter, but I've been REALLY busy! Well, summer vacation is here! Yeah! Now I have more time to update for everyone! Okay, so if you don't remember what had happened so far, basically all you need to know is that the bad guys said that they were going in! That means Sam, our favorite little orphan, is going to be coming up on some trouble! Tony is watching her tonight, so let's see what he does to the baddies when the come! This should get interesting! Read and Review, please!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the NCIS characters. I do, however, own Samantha and all the bad guys!

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

"Tony, pleeeeeeeaaaasssse!"

Tony rolled his eyes as Sam begged him, for the hundredth time that night, to go out and do something. "No," was the usual answer. Sam wrinkled her nose and put down a copy of McGee's latest book. "Just read your book, Sam…or we could watch a movie." Tony smiled.

"But I've read the book over a hundred times, and I know every detail of it!" she whined. "As for the movie, that's what I _want_ to do!" she argued.

"No," Tony said like a big brother getting on to his little sister. "You want to go to the Retro-Theatre to see an old movie."

"But it's still watching a movie," she pointed out with a mischievous smile.

"No, that's a movie that we have to leave the house to go to, and that Gibbs will most likely kick my butt for doing!"

Sam put on her best pouting face and looked up at Tony. "Pwease?" she said, waggling her lip for emphasis.

"No!" Tony snapped. "If Gibbs ever found out that I let you out of the house after he told me not to, he'd bury me alive and then dance on my grave!" Sam put more emphasis on her sad face and even produced fake tears.

"Oh come on, Tony…PLEASE! I've been stuck in a building with federal agents for forever now! Just one movie! Then we can leave the theatre! It's just right down the street! I saw it when we were coming here! Just one night out! For a poor, orphan girl!"

_Great_, Tony thought, _she's playing the sympathy card on me. _Tony looked down at that face and bit his lip. He tried to keep his foot planted firmly on his decision, but that pitiful face was just too cute to resist. Sam saw Tony's flickering resolve and pressed farther with a little whimper. Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Fine,"

"Yes!" Sam yelled in triumph, pumping her fist in the air. She grabbed her jacket off of the back of Tony's couch and ran to the door.

"But," Tony said as he followed after her. "If Gibbs finds out, I'm going to come back and haunt you from the grave Gibbs put me in!"

Sam nodded. "Deal. Lips are sealed! Woohoo!" With that, she opened the door and slipped out with a gun toting Tony following after her.

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Thomas Crimson smiled as he saw the agent and their target leaving the flat. It looked like things were going to be a bit easier for him and his men now. They were going to go up to Tony's flat, but now they did not have to. He smiled to his cohorts. The one named Sid pulled his gun out. Thomas shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" another man commented named Jack.

"Let them have some fun first. I don't want to spoil it quite yet," Thomas said with a smile. The others smiled with them. "Sid, follow them. Jack get everything ready. Tell the others to follow them as well. We'll need a lot to take this one down. That's for sure."

Jack nodded. He pulled out a radio. "Boys, follow them."

"Got it," came an accented voice. As soon as conformation was sent, Sid started the black van and slowly pulled out of the parking space. Sid drove quietly along making sure to stay far enough away from the two companions. He glared as he saw Tony throw back his head and laugh. He couldn't wait to hit that guy again. Give him another black eye like he had. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. A hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Relax, Sid," came Jack's worried voice. "You screw up again, and you won't live to tell the tale." Sid nodded and relaxed a little, though the anger was still boiling inside of him. He looked over at his little brother and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And don't worry about that agent," he smiled viciously. "You'll get your chance. Just wait."

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Sam gave Tony a hug as they left the theatre. "Thanks!" Tony returned the hug and smiled as he opened the door for the girl.

"For what?" he asked as she slipped out the door.

"For taking me to the movies. I know Gibbs told you not to, but I promise that if he finds out, I'll take the fall. All I have to do is tell him I used the "pouty-face" on you. He can't resist it either!" she chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I don't think _any_ man can resist that face," he chuckled as he patted her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"You know, Tony, you're like the big brother I never had." She smiled angelically up at him. He smiled and gave her a wink.

"And you're like the little sister I wish I had." Sam rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"You are _such _a sap," she laughed. Tony laughed as well and grabbed her head in a head lock. He ruffled her hair and laughed as the little girl squealed in amusement. He let her go and watched as she stuck her tongue out at him. Tony smirked and kept walking.

As they were nearing the flat, Tony sensed something. He stopped and pulled on Sam's shoulder. She glanced up at him. "What's going on?" she whispered, her eyes darting around.

"Something's not right. I can feel it. It's a-"

"-gut instinct. I know; I feel it, too."

Tony quietly pulled out his gun. He wrapped his hands around it but kept it down to the ground. "Stay behind me," he ordered Sam as they walked towards Tony's flat. they pressed closer to the wall.

They were about five feet away from the doors to the flat when Tony heard the sound of screeching tires. "RUN!" he shouted as two black vans slammed into the curb. Three men got out of each van and surrounded them. Sam screamed as she was yanked back into the circle. She fell onto her back and rolled towards Tony. The senior agent pulled her up with one hand while keeping his gun trained on the men as best he could.

Sam surveyed the crowd of unmasked men and gasped. "Y-You!" she shouted as she spotted Thomas Crimson in the crowd. He smiled and chuckled as he pulled out a gun from his belt.

"Hello, Samantha. It's nice to finally meet you, dear." He chuckled. Sam watched in horror as the rest of the men pulled out their own guns and aimed them at the pair.

"Can't say the same for you!" Sam snapped. Tony blinked at the surprising bravado of the teen. His lips actually twitched into a half-smile at the sound.

"Very nice comeback," he muttered.

"Thanks."

"Now," Tony growled to the crowd, "what do you want."

"Isn't it obvious? Honestly, Anthony, I thought you would know. Maybe you're not as smart as I thought," Thomas chuckled.

Tony whirled his gun on the Crimson brother. "How do you know my name?"

"I know all the team's names. I have to study my enemies. It comes with my job," Thomas chuckled. "Now," he said, becoming more serious. "you two come quietly, and no one will get hurt."

Tony let out an unamused chuckle. "Why don't I believe you? Hmmm, oh, that's right. You're a homicidal maniac. That's why!" the agent snapped. He saw the men beginning to advance, closing in the circle. He glanced over towards Sam. "Whatever happens to me, I want you to run. That's all. Just run. Understand?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Sam gave an imperceptible nod and tensed up, ready to run.

Tony waited for the men to get closer before he reacted. He swung the gun up towards the man closest to the door of the flat. "NOW!" he yelled. In a split second, he shot off the gun. The bullet buried itself in the man's leg sending a scream of pain up into the night sky.

Sam shrieked, but jumped over the man and ran. She ran faster and faster until she reached the doors. She tugged on the door, trying to get the doorman's attention. The man jumped as he saw the sweating, panicked teenager. He immediately recognized her as the girl Anthony Dinozzo was watching. He also knew he had heard a gunshot fired. By the look on the girl's face, he knew she was the one in trouble. He threw open the doors and she fell inside. He gently lifted her up off the ground.

"Ph-phone! P-Police! G-Gibbs!" she panted. The doorman nodded in understanding and helped her over towards a phone in the back. She immediately picked it up and dialed a number. "L-Lock the d-door!" she gasped. The doorman quickly nodded and locked the wooden door.

She bounced worriedly on the chair as the phone rang again. Someone finally picked up.

"Gibbs,"

An odd, dreaded sense of déjà vu washed over her as she realized she had done this once before. It was all starting over again…but hopefully this time it wouldn't start with a dead body.

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

"NOW!" Tony shouted as he pulled the trigger and shot one of the men in the leg. The man screamed in agony and dropped to the ground in pain, his gun falling down towards the ground.

Tony watched as the girl obeyed his orders and ran for the flat. Hopefully, Lenny, the doorman, would remember her and open the door. He was ready to attack the next person who went after the teen, but oddly enough, none of the others did. Instead, they started closing in the circle around him.

A creepy smile came across Thomas's face as he pointed the gun at Tony. "Drop the gun, Agent Dinozzo. I don't want to have to shoot you." The men drew in closer. "I've worked too hard to get to you."

"Wait. What?" Tony was caught off-guard as Thomas's last sentence assaulted his ears. But being caught off-guard was not a very good thing to do at the moment. A boot smashed up into Tony stomach. The agent doubled over and was immediately kneed in the face. Tony dropped his gun as he fell backwards onto the concrete.

"Get him," Crimson muttered.

Tony tried to fight off the arms groping at him, but there were too many of them. He was too dazed from the blow to the face to do any damage. But he could still scream. Tony was just about to do so when a hand was clamped over his mouth, silencing him. He felt someone jerk him off of the ground and put a gun to his head. "Scream, and I'll shoot you." growled a man. Tony remembered the voice from the bar. It was the guy who had hit him, and the agent had no doubt in his mind that the guy wouldn't kill him. Tony stood there as his hands were jerked behind his back and bound by disposable handcuffs. Thomas walked in front of Tony and smiled. Tony glared at the man with hatred and anger in his eyes.

**__**

"Goodnight, Anthony. Oh, and thank you for giving yourself over to us. It was so nice of you to allow yourself to become a little leverage for Gibbs."

The senior agent looked at him in sudden realization. This had all been a set up! They had not come to kidnap the girl, but they came to capture Dinozzo. Ziva's idea of the Crimson's wanting something from the girl that Daniels had given her was starting to become more believable by the second. He had to get out of their grasp.

But before he could make any sort of move, a sudden pain erupted from behind the back of his head as someone rammed the butt of a gun into his skull. White light flashed in front of his eyes before the darkness took him.

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Uh-oh! Tony's in trouble! But why did they take him instead of taking the girl? What is this about leverage? Is Ziva's hunch correct? Can Sam really have something that the Crimsons' want? I guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter! Review please!


	9. Damian Crimson

__

Hey, Readers! Sorry it's taken me soooo long to write, but I've been out of state for a while, and I am just getting my life back to normal…as normal as my life can be anyway…lol…So this is the next installment of Lil' Orphan Sammy. Basically, Tony got bonked on the noggin, and the baddies have him. Sam escaped, but she's a bit freaked out at the moment. Hopefully this goes well! Read and review, please!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the characters on that fabulous show. I do, however, own Sam and the baddies! Thanks!

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Fear.

Anger.

Sadness.

Guilt.

These emotions flowed through a shaking Sam as she sat with Gibbs back at NCIS headquarters. But the one emotion that was the strongest in her mind was guilt. Guilt for making Tony go out when he told her no. Guilt for pulling the sympathy card on him. She felt awful…especially when she looked at the rest of the team and their sad and determined faces.

But Gibbs was the worst. She knew how much Tony meant to him, and yet she had put Tony in danger.

But instead of being angry, Gibbs was holding her hand and looking into her eyes, but she didn't look back. She couldn't. Every time she tried, she would fall into a fit of tears. She felt awful for doing this to him. To Tony.

"Sam." Gibbs voice came out in a soft whisper, but it assaulted her ears like a horn. She kept her head down in shame. "Sam. Samantha, honey, look at me."

She didn't.

A warm hand gently lifted her chin. Sam raised her gaze to meet Gibbs's, and she immediately broke down into a sobbing fit.

"I-I'm s-s-o so-sorry, G-Gibbs!" she choked.

"For what?" he asked in calm confusion.

"F-For getting T-Tony k-k-kidnapped!" she bawled.

"What?" Gibbs furrowed his brow and stared down at the crying teen. "You did no such thing," he stated sweetly yet firmly.

"Y-Yes I d-did!" she sobbed. "I'm the one who made him go out!" she said in a low yell. "I-I did that! H-He sa-said no, and I m-made him anyways!" Her gaze focused back down on her booted feet.

Gibbs shook his head. "Samantha, look at me, please," he whispered lightly. She lifted her gaze up to his ever so slowly. He took her face in his hands. "It was not your fault. Those men were waiting for the two of you."

"And then I made him go out of the flat! That's why they got him!"

"No," Gibbs said firmly. He was _not_ about to let her take the blame for what some jerk had done. "They would have gone up to his flat and gotten the both of you anyway. You actually helped by going out."

She blinked back a few remaining tears and cocked her head. "How so?" she asked skeptically.

Gibbs smiled. He was getting her back. "If you were in a small flat, how much of a chance would you have of getting out if you were taken by surprise? You were able to hear those guys coming from a mile away. You had warning. You got away. That was all Tony wanted. To save you. That's what he does. Understand? _None _of this was your fault. Alright?"

A smile spread slowly across Sam's face as she realized what Gibbs had said was true. She was logical thinker, and that sounded logical enough.

"Thanks, Gibbs," she said with a sigh.

"And don't worry. Tony's tough. He'll stall, and we'll get him back soon. I promise," Gibbs said confidently. He knew the kid all too well. Tony would fight it out. He always did.

Sam smiled and threw her arms around Gibbs and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight. He smiled and closed his eyes as they embraced.

_Just like Kelly…_

****

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Oh, my head…

Tony woke up to a furiously pounding headache behind his eyes, and hands as numb as they could possibly be. Why were his hands so numb?

But he couldn't think about that at the moment; his head was demanding too much attention from him at the moment. It felt like his brain was trying to beat his eyes out of his head. He didn't dare open them for fear they might fall out. Completely unreasonable, but that's how bad he felt.

Tony tried to bring a hand up to rub his temples, but his hand caught on something.

Handcuffs.

_What the heck? What am I doing in handcuffs?_

Tony shook his head gently, making sure not to hurt his head any worse while trying to shake away the fog that clouded his memory. What had happened to him? With another shake of his head, it all came rushing back.

Screeching tires. Six men. Thomas Crimson. Sam…

"Sam!" Tony shouted as he remembered the fight from the night before. He sat up quickly and opened his eyes…and just as quickly regretted those actions.

His stomach threatened to spill out its contents, and his head swirled and pounded at the sudden change in light. The room was too bright at the moment. Tony slowly lay down on his back. The prickly sensation came back to his hands.

"Stupid handcuffs," he muttered to himself as he turned over onto his stomach to relieve the prickling feeling. He laid his cheek on the cold cement floor and sighed. Where the heck was he? And, better yet, where the heck was Sam? Had she gotten away from the Crimson gang? Or had Tony's plan for her escape failed?

_No…she got away. I remember. They weren't even after her that time…_

He remembered Thomas Crimson's chilling words before they had kidnapped him_. "It was so nice of you to allow yourself to become a little leverage for Gibbs."_

They had been waiting for him. Not for the girl. Whatever they had planned, it involved Tony.

__

But what exactly was their plan? And, "Leverage for Gibbs"? What had he meant by that? Was it like a bribe of some sort? But what would it be? Sam for Tony? Or was there something more?

Tony groaned as all the questions spilled into his mind. "Not now," he grumbled to himself. "My head hurts too badly to think right now."

He gave a small huff and pulled his head off the ground to survey the room. All around him was concrete. Concrete walls, concrete floors, and concrete ceiling. The only thing un-concrete was the light bulb suspended by a wire above his head and a metal door to his right. "Creative," he murmured to no one in particular.

Now he listened. He listened for anything that would give him a hint of where he was. He closed his eyes and listened. What he heard…

Nothing.

Nothing but the sound of his own breathing and the steady buzz of the light bulb burning above. "Perfect. I'm probably either in the middle of nowhere, or I have a very good soundproofed cell. Okay…let's try a new tactic."

Tony flexed his fingers. They had more feeling in them now. His head felt a little bit better too. He slowly rolled to his back. He had to get up sometime. He had an escape attempt to…attempt.

He took a deep breath and cautiously lifted himself up off of the floor.

Relief.

No nausea.

A little dizziness, but that was expected after being pelted over the head with the butt of a gun. He was definitely going to punch that guy again when he got the chance.

And his chance would be sooner than he thought.

The metal door popped suddenly. Tony started a little and turned his head towards the door. He hadn't even heard anyone coming, but someone was definitely unlocking his door, and he didn't think they were coming in for a friendly chat.

Tony quickly jumped up and shuffled quietly over to the door. Just because he didn't hear them didn't mean that they couldn't hear him.

He pressed his back to the wall closest to the opening of the door. He had to be ready to spring when it opened. He bent his knees, readying himself.

The door opened…and Tony attacked.

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

"Thomas Crimson was _there_!?" Abby shrieked as Sam told her of the night before.

"Yeah," the girl whispered. "He was."

Abby grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Did he hurt you?" she said seriously. "'Cause if he did, I swear I'll kill him," she growled.

Sam smiled weakly and chuckled. "No. Tony got a good shot in. Popped one of them in the leg."

Abs smiled. "Trust Tony to fight. He may seem lazy sometimes, but he's really good at his job. He'll fight his butt off to save someone he cares about too," she smiled. Sam nodded and looked down at her hands. They were still shaking.

"It was scary, Abs," she softly mumbled.

"I know. I've been there before," she stated referring back to her trouble with the guy in the van. She never went anywhere without that whistle anymore.

"Yeah, but I always thought that I'd be ready for something like that. I mean, with all the karate classes that I took, I just thought I'd be able to kick butt…but in the end, I was too afraid. Tony was the brave one."

Abby put a black nailed hand on her friend's shoulder. Sam looked up. "You were too…in your _own_ way. You knew what to do after you got away. You ran for help and called Gibbs. That was braver than I would have been. So what if you didn't exactly kick booty like Tony. He's got field training. I mean, the man's a federal agent, for goodness sake! He's good. You'll be just as good when you go into the field. I mean, you still want to do that, don't you?"

Sam smiled. Abby was slowly getting off the subject, but she didn't mind so much. "Oh, yeah. Especially since I know that, in the future, I'll be able to put jerks like the Crimsons behind bars for good," she said with a bright smile.

Abby winked and high-fived her friend. "That's my girl!"

Sam laughed. She sincerely laughed….

_Tony's going to be okay…I know it…_

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Tony's foot flew up as soon as the target presented itself. A satisfying grunt and thud later, Tony was running, hopefully to safety. But Lady Luck didn't seem to be on his side today.

Three more guys were standing just a few feet away from their fallen comrade, and they didn't look to happy to see him lying on the floor unconscious. Tony cursed under his breath. "Perfect," he muttered.

__

"Don't move, Dinozzo," growled a burly man. Tony recognized him from the bar fight. He could still see the bruise he'd given him plastered across his eye.

Tony smirked. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because we're not the ones with our hands tied behind our backs." He gave Tony a knowing smirk and took a menacing step forward.

Tony sighed. "Good point," He bent his head down. The man stepped closer. Tony jerked his head up and lashed out with his foot. The man's chest and the agent's foot impacted. "But I think I can manage." The man fell to the ground at the men's feet.

That was all the coercing Tony's new-found "friends" needed to attack. Thug #2 jumped at him with fists flying. Tony ducked and dodged as best he could, but a blow glanced off his shoulder, knocking off his balance.

Tony's back smashed into the side of the wall. He winced, but did not fall. He saw the first thug getting up. The three guards advanced on him. Tony gulped and started backing away down the hallway. He had to find some way to get out of here. Or get out of the handcuffs. At least then he'd have a bit more of a fighting chance. Right now, he was basically a punching bag waiting for a smack down.

As he was backing away, his foot caught something. Or rather, something caught his foot. Tony fell over backwards, his head knocking against the floor. He shook the dazed feeling out of his head and looked down at his feet to see what had grabbed him. It was the man who he had opened the cell door. Apparently, Tony's kick only stunned him for a while. The man was still conscious and holding onto his right foot.

Tony lashed out with his left foot and smashed his shoe into the man's face. His grip went limp, and Tony was released. But the agent's troubles weren't even close to over. He still had the other three to deal with, and they were advancing on him quickly yet cautiously. He was definitely more of a threat than they had originally thought.

Tony used his opponents obvious hesitation. The senior agent flipped over backwards and landed on his knees. Using the balls of his feet for leverage, he pushed up off of the floor without his hands. And just in time too. He just missed the foot that had come smashing down where he used to be.

Tony spun out of the way and kicked his own foot out. Shoe met face, and Thug #3 met floor. The second guard rushed at Tony with his arms out, attempting to grab him and toss him to the ground. But Tony was too quick. He sidestepped the man. As soon as the guard hit the floor, Tony kicked his stomach. Thug #2's lungs pushed out all air leaving the man gasping for breath. But that still left the first guy. The guy that gave him a black eye the last time they fought.

Tony glanced around, but saw no sign of the man. He slowly backed out of the hallway. That guy had to be somewhere in here. He had just seen him a few seconds before he took out the second guard. As Tony began to think his luck had changed for the better, he heard a familiar click of a gun and the pressure of cold metal being pressed into the back of his neck.

"Don't. Move," the man seethed. Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip. He'd found the first guard, but not in the way he'd wanted to. "Turn around," the man ordered. Tony did so, but as soon as he turned, a fist smashed into his face.

Tony crumpled to the ground, barely holding onto consciousness. _What's up with this guy and head shots?,_ Tony thought to himself.

As he the agent laid there, a barrage of kicks assailed his body. Without his hands, he was helpless to protect himself. He yelped as a foot smashed into his ribs and then his face. What in the world was this guy doing? He was going to kill him if he didn't stop kicking!

Suddenly, the kicking ceased. Tony felt blood trickle from his mouth, nose, and head. His whole body was in pain, and he most likely had a few cracked a ribs. He was definitely _not_ in good shape. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

Two new men where now holding back the man that had been kicking Tony. If it wasn't for them, Dinozzo would have been seriously injured or, worst, dead. They must have heard the scuffle and knew something was wrong.

Another pair of men came from around the corner and jerked Tony off the ground. _Sheesh, how many of these guys do they have? _The agent thought about fighting, but he didn't think he could take anymore of a beating right then. His body was too weak and in too much pain to do much of anything.

"Sid!" yelled one of the men holding back the guard. "Calm down!"

"I want revenge for my brother!" seethed Sid. Tony looked at him in confusion.

"Brother? What did I do to your brother?" he asked weakly.

"You shot him!"

_Oops,_ Tony said to himself. "Well, if you would have left Sam alone, I wouldn't have had to do that!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Let me at him! Let me kill his arrogant-"

"SID!" Sid stopped thrashing. The whole room fell to a hush as the deep voice boomed off of the concrete hallway. Tony even stood up straighter as he heard the voice.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was an older man. Probably forty to fifty years of age. His hair was jet-black and brushed back with a whole lot of gel keeping it in place. His face was dark and tight from years of plastic surgery. He had a powerful, yet arrogant, air about him as he adjusted his white suit and white tie. He had piercing blue eyes that were locked on his rogue employee. He walked-no-_glided _towards Sid, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. Sid swallowed hard and stood up straighter as the men let go of his arms.

"S-Sorry, sir. I uh, I got carried away. It won't happen again." He cast his eyes down to the ground. The mystery man glared down at him.

"You better hope it doesn't, Sid. That's the second time you've screwed up. If I didn't like you so much, I might kill you for damaging my package."

"_Package_?" Tony piped up. Someone squeezed his arm tightly. Tony shrugged it off. He didn't like being talked about like he didn't even exist. And he definitely wasn't about to let this clown get away with it.

The man's eyes shot towards Tony. He looked the agent right in the eyes. Tony suppressed a shiver as the man studied his face for a moment. Then, smiling with unrealistically white teeth, he walked towards him.

Dinozzo furrowed his brow. He knew this guy from somewhere, but from where? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Agent Anthony Dinozzo, I presume?" he said in a delighted tone.

"And who might you be? Not sure I really care, but if you know my name I might as well know yours," he growled. He refused to be intimidated by this guy.

The man smiled wider. "You are either very brave or very stupid."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Not many people would speak to me like that. It could be…_fatal_ for them."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Am I _supposed_ to be intimidated?"

"Most people are," the man answered simply.

"Really? Well, excuse me for not being impressed by what I see," he snapped.

The man smiled again. He took a step closer to Dinozzo. They were now eye to eye. Tony didn't like the guy being that close to him, but he wasn't about to back down now. That would just make him look weak. "Do you even know who I am, Dinozzo?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked for your name. Would I?" he asked sarcastically. Another sharp squeeze to him arm. Tony couldn't figure out if it was something the guard was supposed to do or a warning…

"Ah. Now I see why you have so much valor. You are ignorant of who I am and what you are doing here." The man turned his back on the agent. Tony had the sudden urge to kick him, but with five thugs and three more semi-conscious ones sitting around, he thought better of it.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so ignorant if someone could give me a straight answer around here," he muttered. "So why don't you quit playing games with me, and tell me your name."

The man turned to face Dinozzo again, a menacing grin plastered across his plastic face.

"Damian Crimson."

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

__

Uh-oh! Now the "Big Man" of this whole operation is here! screams What will Tony do? What do the Crimson's want with Tony? And what does this all have to do with Sam? I guess I'll tell you in the next chapter! J Please Review!! Thanks!!


	10. Message Received

_Hey, Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been hectic week around my house. I'm a senior this year. I don't know how to feel about that! LOL! But anyway, on to the story! So far, Tony's been kidnapped by the people who want Sam, Sam's broken up about it, and not to mention…Damian Crimson has appeared in the picture! Chaos is coming! Read and review please! _

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of it's glorious characters. I do, however own Sam and the baddies. Thanks!**_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab expecting to see a broken up Samantha sobbing into her best friend's white lab coat. He had already prepared himself in the elevator for it. But when the doors slid open to Abby's lab, laughter hit his ears. Gibbs was so stunned to hear that melodic sound, he actually staggered back a few steps. He could have sworn Samantha was in an awful mood when he had last left her. She hadn't stopped crying for hours before. But the older agent could swear that was her gorgeous laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Samantha?" he called out. Immediately the sound of footsteps pattered across the linoleum floor.

"Gibby!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him. Gibbs laughed and returned the embrace. His heart skipped a beat as she gave him a huge hug and a beaming smile. She even gave him a giddy peck on the cheek.

"You're in a better mood," he stated simply as she let go of him. He tried not to show his surprise and happiness, but his twitch of a smile betrayed him.

"Abs helped with that a bit." Gibbs gave Abby a grateful look. She smiled and gave a shrug, returning to her work. He could see the prideful smile on her face.

"Did you find him yet?" came Sam's hopeful voice.

Gibbs looked back down at the girl, his heart breaking as he saw her face going back to the saddened girl she had been. But that's when he noticed something that wasn't there when he had seen her last.

Hope.

Gibbs smiled at that little glimmer in her eyes that sparked so many emotions in him. He smiled gently, took her face in his hands, and stroked her cheeks gently. "Not yet, sweetheart. But don't worry. We will. I promise."

Sam nodded sadly, but a smile was still peeking through the darkness on her face. Gibbs pulled the teen to him and held her, kissing the top of her head.

_I'll always love you, Kelly…_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

"_Damian Crimson."_

Those two words smacked Tony harder in the face than any of those thugs had. He stared in complete shock at the cold man in front of him. The same man that had killed hundreds of people, stolen millions, and ordered his kidnapping…but probably wouldn't ever get caught for any of it. _Every witness did end up dead. Wait…don't talk like that Tony! You'll get out of this…_

Tony immediately put on a stone face and shrugged. "Well, that's news to me. I thought you looked a little familiar, but with my head bashed in and such," He tossed a glare at Sid. "it was kind of hard to tell."

Damian chuckled. "You're brave. That's definitely something you don't see much of in my presence." He appraised Tony. "I think I might just like you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, I am _so_ glad," he sighed sarcastically. The man holding him squeezed his arm again. Tony grit his teeth. Damian disregarded his snide remarks. He walked over towards a group of his men and whispered something to them. One of the men nodded and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Tony snapped as he saw his own Blackberry being pulled out of the man's pocket. "That's mine!" As soon as it had left his lips, he knew it was a stupid thing to say. Of course they weren't going to care. They all just gave him an unreadable glance before looking back at Damian.

"Take him to the room," he said as he flicked his head towards the federal agent. "I think it's about time we gave our friend, Gibbs, something to think about."

With that, the men dragged a confused Tony down one of the long hallways.

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Abby sighed and slammed her hands on the metal lab table causing McGee to jump in alarm. She was so fed up with all of this stuff! Every lead she had always turned out to be a fake! Something the stupid jerks that kidnapped Tony left behind on purpose just to keep her away from and guessing at their location. She glanced over at McGee who was still staring at her.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely as he studied her worried face.

She sighed and pouted. "No, McGee! Of course I'm not!" she whined. "Tony's missing and I can't find a single lead to him! All those guys did was leave me a trail of crud that leads to nowhere!" She gave a little sob and slumped down into a chair, exhausted.

McGee gave her a sympathetic smile and stood up. He draped an arm over her shoulder, blushing as he did so. "It's going to be okay, Abs. You'll find something. You always do." Abby looked up at him with watery eyes.

"You really think so?"

McGee smiled more. "I know so." A tear escaped her eye and dripped down her cheek. McGee took his other hand and gently brushed it off her face. She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks, McGee," she smiled. She grabbed the hand draped around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. The young agent blushed and bit his lip. With a gentle squeezed back, he dropped his hand and turned back around to work…and right into a Caf-Pow carrying Gibbs.

"Oh, s-sorry, Boss," he stammered. He just missed the drink by mere centimeters. Gibbs just looked down at him.

"Don't worry about it. Just get back to work," he said gently.

McGee blushed. "Uh, yes, Boss." He quickly sat down, embarrassed that his boss may have seen him flirting with Abby. He suddenly turned around. "Hey, where did Sam go?" he asked. Gibbs glanced over his shoulder.

"With Ziva," he said matter-of-factly. McGee flushed again.

"Oh, right."

Gibbs turned back to Abby and handed her the Caf-Pow. She looked at it, grateful for the caffeine. She took a sip. "You don't know how bad I needed this, Gibby." He chuckled.

"So what do you have for me, Abs?"

Abby angrily pushed the drink away. "Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Nothing! Gibbs these guys didn't even leave me a real clue! They're toying with us. The blood didn't even give me anything!" She twirled around to her computer screen.

"Was it Tony's?" Gibbs questioned. McGee glanced over his shoulder at Abby.

"No." Gibbs had to hold back a sigh of relief. Abby faced Gibbs. "But it still didn't tell me anything. Whoever's blood that was, they're not in the system."

Gibbs wrinkled his brow. "They're criminals, Abs."

"Yeah, well I guess this one is good enough not to get caught."

"What about hospital's? They have to take samples, don't they?" McGee offered.

Abs turned to him. "Don't you think I've thought of that?" McGee nodded sheepishly. "I tried that, too. Nothing."

"He's in the mob." Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "They are their own hospitals."

Abby nodded. Everyone sat in silence, contemplating their situation. Suddenly, McGee's head snapped up. He flew over to Abby's desk before she even had the chance to blink. He began furiously tapping on her keyboard. Gibbs and Abby glanced at each other in curiosity then back to the agent tapping away.

"Uh, McGee?"

"Cameras," was all he said as he began to pull up a few different screens.

"What?" Gibbs leaned over closer to the computer. Why did his eyesight have to be so bad?

"Cameras are all over the place at Tony's flat! He bragged about it before. He said that a security guard, a friend of his, let him see a few tapes before after the place was broken into!" he exclaimed. "One of those cameras had to have see him!"

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly. "No, they wouldn't have." McGee just kept typing. Gibbs gave her a questioning glance. "These guys were pros. They don't want to be found, so they won't be. I don't think they would stupidly get in front of a camera."

"Or so you think," McGee quipped. "They were taken by surprise so-"

"So," came Abby's excited voice. "they wouldn't have been thinking about the cameras!" She whirled around to the other computer. "They would have made a mistake! Oh, McGee you _are _a genius!"

Gibbs watched the two typing furiously at the keyboards and smiled. He quietly backed out of the room, smiling.

_What a pair…_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

Tony yelped in pain as another fist slammed down into his abdomen. His body heaved over to protect itself, but the men holding his arms jerked him back upright. Another fist came crashing down onto his face, adding to the many bruises and cuts surrounding his face. He tried to take a deep breath, to control his pain, but instead a sharp pain shot through his whole body. Black dots played around in his vision as he forced himself to stay conscious. _Of course, _he thought bitterly to himself, _if I passed out right now, everything would be much better._

A knee was headed towards his face, his relief in unconsciousness in sight, when Damian ordered, "That's enough, Sid." The man with the black eye stopped, his knee inches away from Tony's sore stomach. The agent let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

Damian stood and walked over to a slumping and bloodied Tony. He kept his hands folded behind his back and stared down at Tony. One of the men holding the agent's arms yanked his head up by his hair. Tony winced involuntarily, tears of pain coming to his eyes. Damian studied his face in satisfaction. "Looks good enough," he said with an oily smile. Tony looked up at the mob boss.

"Looks good enough for what?" Tony rasped. Damian faced him.

"For a picture, my boy." He pulled out Tony's phone and waved it in front of his face. The quickness of the movement made Tony's head spin.

"Really?" Tony snapped sarcastically. "And I thought my hair looked off today."

Damian gave him a smirk. He looked up at the two men holding the agent. "Go tie him up over there." The men hurriedly dragged Dinozzo's beaten body over to a pole in the middle of the room he had been led to. Without much resistance from him, they bound Tony's shoulders and hands to the pole. His feet were pulled out in front of him where they proceeded to tie his ankles and knees together. Tony cringed as Sid jerked the rope viciously. The man smirked at Tony. He was definitely enjoying doing this to him.

Tony's head began to sag down to his chest, to heavy for him to hold up for himself. A hand reached out and jerked up his head. Tony jumped in pain and surprise, clenching his sore eyes shut.

"Open them!" growled someone beside him. They tugged on his hair again when he delayed. Tony reluctantly opened them and looked around. Everyone had put on a ski mask. What was the use in that? He had already seen their faces. Why were they trying to hide now? His answer came as he heard his camera click on his phone.

"Good one, Tony," Damian said. He was the only one not wearing a mask. He smirked and turned the phone towards Dinozzo.

"Eh, you should see me on my one of my better days," he quipped with a painful chuckle. Damian sniffed in amusement.

"Still smiling in the face of danger. I can learn to admire that." He turned the phone back to himself. "Now, who to send this to…" He flicked through Tony's contacts. The hand on the agent's hair released him allowing his head to drop back down to his chest. "Hmm…This looks promising," Damian chuckled. He clicked a few more buttons and flashed the phone towards Tony. Knowing that his head would be up one way or the other, Tony glanced up at the phone on his own. His heart leapt as he saw the name.

_Samantha…_

"You're sick!" he growled as his strength was renewed with a spark of anger. He began twisting and tugging at the ropes, desperate to break free and attack the arrogant man in front of him. "Don't you_ dare_ send that to her!" he barked.

Damian just chuckled. He kept the phone facing Dinozzo as he clicked the send button. Tony growled, enraged, and released a torrent of curses at the man. Damian feigned surprise. He made a disapproving noise. "Now, Anthony, we can't have that language here." He nodded to one of his men who quickly tied a gag around Tony's mouth, muffling his cries of anger. Damian looked down at him and smiled. He looked back at the phone and showed it to a livid Tony.

_Message Sent…_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

"_I love you. You love me…"_

"Oops." Sam jumped towards her phone sitting on Gibbs's desk, her face red. "Text message." She smiled. Ziva nodded. "I'm going to kill Abs. She knows I hate that song!"

"It is kind of catchy," Ziva disagreed.

Sam chuckled. "You obviously don't know who Barney is then." She clicked a few buttons to read the message. Her eyes widened as she stared at the message, her mouth held open in a silent scream of terror and pain. Ziva stood up immediately and rushed to her side. Finally, a scream escaped the teen's lips. "GIBBS!"

In a flash, the lead agent was at her side, only just getting out of the lab's elevator. "What is it?" he asked. Sam lifted her phone up to him, her face as pale as he had ever seen it. Gibbs grabbed the phone and looked at the picture on her phone.

His body shook with rage as he saw a beaten and bloodied Tony staring back at him, a hand gripping his agent's head. He grit his teeth in anger and scrolled down the rest of the way. A message was written at the bottom of the picture.

_Will be in touch soon, Leroy…_

_**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**_

_UH-OH! This is not cool! I left another cliffy! MWHAHAHAHAHA…HA! But I'll be back soon enough to tell you what happens next! Until then…Read on! (Review, too!)_


	11. A Little Chat

__

Hello, Readers! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter, but my lifes been a wee bit crazy lately. Im about to graduate high school! Hallelujah! Anyway, back to the story! If youve been reading, you know Tonys been kidnapped, beaten, and had picture taken and sent to our little friend, Sam. Now both Tony and Gibbs are mad, so this should get interesting quick! Once again, sorry for the late update! Ill update quicker next time! Read and review, please!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of its wonderful characters! I do, however, own the bad guys and Sam.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

"Im going to kill that-"

Ducky jumped at the harsh language that flew from Gibbs's mouth as the enraged agent stormed into his office. The doctor looked over at an equally shocked Palmer and shrugged. He set down his scalpel and pulled off his gloves ordering Palmer to do the same and take a break. He quickly obliged, blowing out of the room quicker than Ducky had ever seen him do before. He usually only did that when Ducky was telling one of his stories. But, then again, most people had the same reaction when an angry Gibbs was in the room.

"Whats wrong now, Jethro?" he calmly asked as he walked over towards the red faced man.

_"This_ is whats wrong!" Gibbs hissed as he threw the phone at Ducky. The coroner quickly caught the phone, still staring at Gibbs. Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong, and he was pretty sure it had to do with Tony. What else could make the usually unemotional Jethro so angry? With a pounding heart, Ducky looked down at the screen. Now it was his turn to curse.

"What is this?" Ducky gasped as the shock gave away to utter horror. The picture staring up at him was the bruised and bloodied face of Tony. His head was being held up by hand grasping his hair, and his face was twisted in pain as blood ran down his face from several different scrapes and contusions. "Wh-Who...?" Ducky stammered as he looked back up at Jethro.

"Damian Crimson, thats who!" yelled Gibbs. He snatched the phone away from Ducky. "And you know who that sick man sent it to?"

Ducky looked down at the phone then to Gibbs, a sad look on his face. "Oh, dear. Is Sam all right?" he asked, knowing the answer before he even asked.

Gibbs gave him a look. "What do you think, Duck?"

"No, of course she wouldnt be." He took off his gown and tossed it in a trash bin along with his mask. "Did the message say anything?"

"'We'll be in touch soon, Leroy,'" Gibbs quoted quietly.

Ducky crossed his arms and leaned against a table. "He said, Leroy? Then why would he send it Sam and not you?"

"Because hes a perverted freak."

"Or he knew that would get to you." Gibbs furrowed his brow. "You can't let someone like that get to you, Jethro. It will only make matters worse for everyone. Your team feeds off of your emotions; if you become angry, they will become angry. We don't need everyone losing there heads. Therefore, you must keep your head. I know you feel strongly for this young girl. We all do. And if you want to help her and Tony, you are going to have to keep focused on the task at hand." He placed a gentle hand on Gibbs's shoulder and squeezed. "Do you understand?"

Gibbs looked into his eyes. "I understand."

The doctor smiled. "Good." He sighed and walked across the room to his jacket. "Well, we better go upstairs now. I'm sure Damian will be calling you any minute now, and I want to be there when he does."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "How do you know hell call?"

"I used to be a profiler, remember?"

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Tony tilted his head towards the ceiling and stared at the light bulb hanging above him, the electronic buzz slowly getting on his nerves. But so was everything else around here...like the ropes binding him; the gag in his mouth; the idiots watching him; and, most of all, Damian Crimson.

He dropped his head to look at Damian, who had been staring at him creepily for the past thirty minutes. He glared at him, wanting to shoot him more and more with every second. He couldn't believe the guy would send Sam a gruesome picture like that. Gibbs would have been able to handle it; Sam wouldn't. Damian was a pervert and would get his own. If only Tony could free himself...

"Well, Anthony," Crimson spoke after a few more seconds of their staring contest. "it seems its time to call your little friends at NCIS headquarters now. Im sure their all up in a tizzy over this." He chuckled sadistically. "I hope you don't mind me using your phone to make my call. I promise its not long distance." He grinned and typed in a number, placing it on speaker. The ring echoed throughout the concrete room once before someone hurriedly picked up.

"He-Hello?" came a scared voice. Tony's heart ached at the sound of Sam's sad voice coming from the speakers; his anger boiling anew with the thought of what that picture had done to her pure mind.

"Ah, yes, Samantha, I presume?" Damian said arrogantly, still staring at Tony.

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked shakily.

"Why, its Mr. Crimson!" he said with sarcastic cheerfulness. A gasp echoed throughout the room.

"CRIMSON? Wheres Tony!?! What have you done with him?" she shouted before her voice suddenly dimmed into the background.

"You little-" came Jethro's voice. Tony smiled as a torrent of curses flew out of his boss's mouth. Damian frowned.

"Now, now, Leroy," he chastised as the curses slowly came to a stop. "that's no way to treat someone who has your senior agent at his mercy."

A frustrated sigh was heard at the other end. "What do you want, Damian?"

"Who said this was Damian? It could be his brother," teased the crime lord.

"Lets just say, its a gut instinct," Gibbs replied.

"Fair enough, but I'm still not admitting anything. You will need a lot more than just 'gut instinct' to prove it was me on this phone. I'm sure youre recording my call right now. Probably even tracing it. Which, by the way is fine. I won't be here by the time you find me.

Silence.

"Anyway, the reason I called-"

"I want to speak to Tony first," Gibbs interrupted.

Damian stopped and frowned. "I don't think youre in any position to be giving demands, Leroy."

"I dont care. Tony first, _then_ I listen."

Damian looked over at a smirking Tony. The crime lord pursed his lips in thought. After a moment, he spoke. "I'm sure I won't get much out of you if I don't, so..." He nodded his head towards one of his men. Heels clicked on the ground before Tony's gag was pulled down.

The first words out of his mouth: "How ya doing, Boss?"

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Relief flooded through Gibbs as the sound of Tony's perky, yet strained, voice hit his ears. He was still alive and able to talk. He looked at his team and Sam and gave a them a thumbs up. Sighs of relief rippled softly through the room. He returned back to his phone call.

"Hey, Tony. How are you?"

"Uh, a few bruises and bumps, but nothing too serious. Just another day at the office, huh?" he joked.

Gibbs chuckled. Only Tony could find something humorous out of a serious situation. That was his boy...

"Just another day for_ you_, Dinozzo," he replied.

"That's true." There was a slight pause, then, "IT'S DAMIAN CRIMSON HOLDING ME IN A--"

A sudden scuffle broke out on the other end. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed into his ear. Gibbs heart sped up at the sound of his senior agent's strangled cries of pain.

"Tony! Tony! Are you all right!?! TONY!" Gibbs shouted frantically into the phone.

A long, agonizing second past before, "He's fine, Leroy," came Damians perturbed voice. "Your boy's a loudmouth; that's for sure."

"You give him back to me, or _else!"_ Gibbs angrily shouted.

A chuckle followed his bold statement. "Or else what? It seems like I hold all the cards in this game, Leroy. And you, sir, hold none."

Gibbs grit his teeth. He knew Damian was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He sighed and swallowed the urge to curse again. "What do you want, Damian?"

"What else? The girl, of course," he replied coolly.

"What? So you can kill her?" he growled. "Not a chance!"

A chuckle was heard over the phone. "Leroy, Leroy, Leroy. You don't know _anything_ do you?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"The, girl, Leroy. Do you really think I'd kill my own _daughter_?"

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

__

Well, there you go! The long awaited chapter! Hope you liked it! Im really sorry I didnt update sooner, and Im ever more sorry that its not longer. But it was a good place to stop! Tell me what you think! Review please! J


	12. Daddy?

__

Hey, guys and gals! Im back for another installment of Lil Orphan Sammy! I would recap, but Im sure you wonderful people already know whats going on. So lets move on with the story, shall we? That is, after the disclaimer. J

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or any of the other wonderful characters in it. I do, however, own the bad guys and Sam! Thanks!

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

I win.

Damian Crimson walked down the corridors of the old abandoned warehouse, a victorious smirk planted on his smug face. He had finally done it. He had finally put the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs in his place. After that little comment about Samantha being his daughter, the man had closed up almost instantly. Crimson had been able to give his demands without any more rude comments or obscene words. And the demands were simple. All they had to do was bring him the girl, and he would let Dinozzo go. He smiled to himself as he said the last bit. Yeah, right, like he would let that little blabber-mouth walk away alive. The man knew too much.

Crimson thought about Gibbs's senior agent. Agent Dinozzo was definitely a piece of work. But it was fun to see the man's surprised face. It was still burnt clearly in his mind. He imagined the same look on Gibbs's face; an expression of disbelief, surprise, and hate. A luscious combination in Damian's eyes. Unfortunately, neither agent believed him. Tony had accused him of lying the first chance he got. Obsenities were littered throughout as well, but those were taken care of with a few hits to the senior agent's body. That shut him up.

But what did Crimson care if they didn't believe him? He knew the truth, and that was all that mattered. Samantha was his biological daughter. He was sure of it. He had proof.

He had been sure since the day little Samantha was born that she was indeed his daughter. He had the birth certificate to prove it. He smiled at the thought and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He unfolded the expensive Italian leather and slid a folded piece of paper from a compartment inside. He gently opened the precious paper and read it with a smile. It was definitely authentic and had Samantha's and his name written all over it. She was born to Damian Crimson and Jennifer Land. The two lovers had met on one of his jobs when he was younger and working his way to the big times in the crime world. They had made a beautiful life together. He was in love with her and vice versa. At least that was what he thought...until he found her cheating on him after they had their child. But, like all his problems, she got taken care of.

Unfortunately, he had to give away the child. Without Jennifer, it was harder to take care of the little child. She was too much for him to handle while he was tying to run a criminal empire. At the age of two, he put her in a orphanage--anonymously, of course--and had watched her all these years as she grew up into a beautiful and strong young woman. He was proud of her and was going to reveal himself to her when she was older, but she had to be nosy and move their meeting forward by several years. But he wasn't complaining. If it meant giving him an upper hand on Gibbs, he was quite all right with it.

Damian turned down the corridor towards Tony's holding cell and motioned for the guards to let him through. The two guards nodded and opened door. Crimson told them to leave him as he stepped inside. The men shut the door behind him. He looked around to find Tony sitting on the floor, one wrist cuffed to each side of the bedposts. The agent looked up as the sound of the creaking door and the tap of posh shoes hit his ears; his eyes immediately filled with hate as he saw Crimson towering above him.

"What do _you_ want?" he spat. "Come to kick me around like your flunkies out there?"

Damian gave a little grin. "Maybe later." Tony winced. "Actually, I was coming to see how you were doing."

Tony glared up at him through black eyes. "Just peachy," he hissed. "Nothing like a little beating to clear up the sinuses."

Crimson laughed. "Glad we could help." Tony rolled his eyes. "I also would like to ask you another question."

The senior agent shrugged. "Shoot." Then, rethinking his statement, "I mean, ask away. Don't shoot me. That might sting."

The crime lord grinned. "You're funny."

"I try."

Crimson nodded and crossed his arms. "I actually came down here to ask your advice."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "My advice? You came all the way down here to ask me for advice? Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?" he snapped.

Crimson's smile dropped. "Please don't get smart with me, Agent Dinozzo. I'm not in the mood for your childish games. Youre a little vulnerable at the moment. An easy target...so don't tempt me."

The senior agent rolled his eyes. "I'll try to contain myself," he said sarcastically. A foot found it's way to the agent's face causing his already horrible headache to spiral out of control. Nausea took a hold of him and his head spun. He groaned and drew his knees up to his skull in order to alleviate his pain.

"I told you," Crimson said as he bent down to the hurting agent. "I am _not _in the mood for your boyish antics."

"Point taken," Tony groaned.

"Now," Crimson put a finger under the man's chin and jerked his head up from his knees forcing a groan out of him. "Shall we move on?"

Tony closed his eyes. "We shall," he managed to croak.

Crimson laughed. "I like you, Tony. You've got spirit. Spirit that could get you killed, but spirit all the same."

Tony opened his eyes. "Thank-you...I think."

"And as for the advice..." Crimson rubbed a bit of Tony's blood off of his finger.

"As for the advice," Tony interrupted. "you should let me go."

Crimson chuckled. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Tony."

"But it would be good for your health."

"How so?" Crimson asked, his amusement growing every time the agent spoke. The man was an idiot. Crimson liked him, but he was still an idiot. Tony talked and talked, but never really said anything of importance. Just ramblings of an imbecile. But he was an imbecile who was going to keep him out of jail, so he kept listening.

Tony leaned his head back on the bed rails. "If you don"t, youre dead. And--correct me if Im wrong--being dead isn't healthy."

Crimson rolled his eyes. "And who's going to kill me? You?"

A mischievous grin crossed the young agent's face as his swollen eyes met Crimson's polished face.

"No, worse. Gibbs."

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

"My dad?"

Sam sat in Gibbs's chair with her knees tucked under her chin. She folded her arms across them and bounced her legs nervously. She gave Abby a dazed look. She couldn't believe it. Damian? Her father? It had to be a lie.

She felt Abby drape an arm across her shoulders. The teen looked up. "He's not really my dad, is he?" she asked, her disbelief clear through her words.

Abby sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. We have to wait on your birth certificate, sweety. Timothy and Ziva should be back with it any minute." She wrapped her arms around her young friend and squeezed her in a bear hug. "You just don't worry about it." Sam returned the hug and sighed into the Goth's shoulder.

"I really don't care if he's my father or not," Sam said into Abby's shirt. "I just want Tony to be okay."

"He is," came Gibbs's voice. The two girls released each other and looked over to the elevators. Gibbs was walking towards them, two Starbucks coffees and a Caf-Pow in his hands. He handed Abs her drink and turned to Sam. "Black Coffee. Two creamers and one sugar." He pressed the hot, styrofoam cup into her hands and gave her a reassuring wink.

Sam smiled. "Just how I like it." She cupped the drink in both hands, blowing on it to cool it off. She looked up at Gibbs. "My gut says he's okay."

Gibbs smiled. "Then he's okay." He perched himself on the desk. "How you feeling, kid?"

"Well, for a girl who's just been told her father's a crime lord, I'm okay. Numb, but okay."

Gibbs nodded. "You'll be fine." He nodded toward her coffee. "Drink up. Youll feel better."

She took a huge swig of her coffee and sighed. "I think I'll be better when Tony's back, and we know if Creeper Crimson is my father or not." She took another drink.

The elevators suddenly dinged and McGee and Ziva rushed into the bullpen, their faces sad and dark. McGee held a piece of paper tightly against his chest. "I may be able to answer that for you," he said as he came to stand behind Gibbs. "We have a copy of her birth certificate." He handed it to Gibbs, upside down, and gave him a look that told him exactly what was on the back of that paper. He flipped the paper over and hung his head as he read the words.

_Samantha Racheal Land was born to Jennifer Lands and Damian Crimson..._"I'm his daughter, aren't I?" came Samantha's small voice.

Gibbs clutched the paper tighter in his hands, anger and hate boiling in his heart as he realized Crimson hadn't been lying. "I'm afraid so."

"Im sorry, Sam," Ziva said.

Samantha nodded. "May I see it?" She set her coffee on the desk and took the paper from him. She scanned it once...twice...three times, trying to find some sort of error or falsity in the document. Gibbs knew this, because he had just done the same thing. But it was full proof. Completely legal.

Sam stared at the paper for a while longer, taking in every detail with her photographic memory. After a few seconds, she looked up to the ceiling; and her eyes glazed over as she began to think. Gibbs watched her for a second wondering what she was thinking about. Then he heard her speak. "Land...Land? Where have I seen that before?" She pursed her lips and kept staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. "Land..." She made a little humming noise as she thought, whispering the name "Land" every few seconds. The team watched as she mentally sifted through her thoughts looking for anything that could help her figure out why the name bugged her so. Suddenly, her head snapped forward and her eyes opened. "LAND!" she shouted so suddenly that the team actually jumped a little.

"Yes, Land. Your mom. What does that have to do with anything?" Abby asked.

"Everything!" she giggled excitedly. She jumped up and hurriedly ran to the lab elevator. She looked behind her as the rest of the team just stared at her. "Are you guys coming, or what?"

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her. "What do you have?" he asked.

She smiled. "Hopefully, Tony's location..."

**__**

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

__

Okay, so Im sort of having a slow chapter here. Didnt mean for that to happen, but it sets the next chapter up! Sorry if you dont like! Im trying! Review please! Thanks!


End file.
